Unexpected Love
by ShippingHearts
Summary: Renee Young is living her dream of working for the WWE but what happens when she has a run-in with one member of The Shield who everyone considers anti-social and sadistic in Dean Ambrose? Read and Find out! Rated M for adult content!
1. Chapter 1

Renee Young was about to start living her dream of working for the WWE. Sure, she was just a backstage interviewer but she was fine with it as long as she was working for the company she grew up watching. It was her first day and she was nervous but also excited. She was currently in the locker room fixing her long blonde hair. She was hoping that her first day would go well. She wanted to give a good first impression on everybody that she met today.

"Renee! Randy Orton, Sheamus, and Big Show are ready for you!" the producer yelled knocking on the door.

"I'll be right there!" she responded as she looked back in the mirror and put a strand of her hair in front of her ear to hide her earpiece. She made it out the door and walked through the hallway. She passed by a few people who welcomed her and she couldn't stop smiling and thanking everyone. She finally made it to the interview area where she noticed three tall TALL guys standing there.

"Hello." she said with a smile causing the guys to turn around and look at her.

"Hey, are you the new backstage interviewer?" Randy Orton asked. _Wow. She's even hotter than what they described her to be. _He thought to himself.

"Umm, yes I am." Renee answered as she noticed Randy looking at her up and down. She instantly felt uncomfortable.

"Welcome to the WWE. I'm Randy Orton and this is Sheamus and Big Show."

"Nice to meet you guys." she said as she shook their hands. She noticed when she shook Randy's hand, he held it a little too long for her liking.

"Ok let's do this thing!" the producer yelled causing Randy to finally let go of her hand.

_Thank God. _Renee thought in her head as the camera started rolling and she began interviewing them about their match against The Shield at Wresltemania. It ended quickly and she took off.

She didn't know much about The Shield but the producers gave her enough information about them when she got to the arena earlier that day. Her new co-workers also gave some backround info about them and they said all three were different in their own way in real life. Seth Rollins was known as the music loving guy that was pretty down to earth. Roman Reigns was a little more laid back and didn't speak much but if you talked to him he would have lots to say. Dean Ambrose was a very anti-social person who never really talked much and always kept to himself. Some even called him weird and sadistic. Renee hoped she didn't have to interview The Shield anytime soon. She was actually afraid to run into the so-called sadistic Dean Ambrose as people described to her the kind of promos he would make when he was in the indies. She was already uncomfortable with Randy Orton. She didn't need anybody else to give her the same feeling. With her thoughts fading away she reached the divas locker room and headed inside. She saw almost every diva in there.

"Hey guys." she said with a smile.

"Hey Renee!" everybody said at different times. She went to her side of the locker room where she had all her belongings and started packing since the show was almost over.

"Hey Renee." she heard someone say. She turned around to see AJ standing there with a smile.

"Hi AJ."

"Listen some of the divas and I are gonna go to a club tonight to release some stress. Do you wanna go?"

"Well, idk." Renee said unsure if she should go. Clubs weren't really her scene and plus she didn't drink.

"Oh c'mon. We don't leave for the next city until tomorrow afternoon anyways." Alicia Fox said. All the divas were trying to convince her to go.

"Umm..well ok." Renee gave in.

"Great! We leave in a couple of minutes. Some of the guys will be there too but they are worse than us in terms of getting ready so we are leaving before them." AJ said.

"Ok." Renee said laughing.

She gathered all her belongings and headed out the arena with all the divas.

"Are we going in rental cars or what? There's a lot of us." Renee asked curiously.

"No. We are going in my boyfriends bus. I thought it was fitting since we are staying in the same hotel tonight anyways." Nikki Bella answered with a smile.

"Oh ok. Who is your boyfriend? If you don't mind me asking?" Renee asked curiously.

"John Cena."

"John Cena?! THE John Cena?!" she asked surprisingly.

Nikki chuckled. "Yeah, crazy right? Sometimes I can't even believe it."

"Not even when he's shoving his tongue down your throat?" Brie said joking around interrupting their conversation.

"Shut up Brie." Nikki said rolling her eyes.

Renee just smiled. _How lucky is Nikki to be dating the biggest WWE superstar. _Renee thought in her head.

They finally made it to the bus and Renee stopped in her tracks and her jaw dropped. The bus was so huge and long. It looked like a huge limousine.

"Are you coming?" Kaitlyn yelled from the door of the bus. Renee snapped out of it and continued walking. She made her way inside and the inside looked bigger than on the outside.

"Ok, you guys can set your bags over here, have a seat anywhere while I go tell the driver where to go." Nikki said in a high-pitched voice so everyone could hear her.

Renee sat on the small couch with AJ and Kaitlyn as they all started talking to each other.

Nikki made her way back and screamed "Alright guys! Club Ice here we come!" All the divas started cheering and clapping as they were all excited. Renee just sat there and smiled. She was never really the wild type. She was always calm and even a little shy sometimes.

They headed to the club and Renee was hoping she didn't have to deal with any drunk people there.

**Please review and tell me what you think so far! Will be updating soon! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived at the Club in about 10 minutes and Renee could already hear the music all the way from the bus. Loud music always gave Renee a bad headache and she was hoping it wouldn't happen tonight.

"Let's go get our party on!" Layla screamed out as the other divas started cheering and clapping again. They made their way inside and Renee had to squint her eyes because of all the lights and flashes. As they got seated, they split into four different booths. Renee sat with AJ, Kaitlyn, and The Bella Twins. The waiter soon came over and they ordered their drinks. Renee just order a lemonade as did AJ. AJ didn't drink either so it made her feel better that she wasn't the only one that would be sober in that place. All four of them sat there talking and laughing. Renee was actually having a great time and enjoyed the music even though it was a bit too loud for her.

"Oh look, the guys are here!" Nikki said. Renee turned to the entrance door and saw all the guys come in one by one. She looked back at her booth and noticed she was alone all of a sudden. She looked around and saw Nikki with John Cena, Brie with Daniel Bryan, AJ with CM Punk, and Kaitlyn with her fiancée who was a bodybuilder. She instantly felt like a loner. She wanted to leave but she knew she couldn't since they arrived in the same bus. She finished her lemonade and headed to the bar to order another.

"Excuse me, can I get another lemonade please?" she asked politely.

"Certainly ma'am. I'll have it right up." the bartender responded. Renee sat on a stool waiting for her drink.

"Hey pretty lady! Wanna dance?" she heard and she noticed the obvious drunk guy was talking to her. She chose to ignore him until he sat down on the stool next her.

"I said, do you wanna dance?" the drunk man said louder.

"No thank you." Renee answered not making eye contact. She was scared.

"Cmon baby just one song!" the man grabbed her arm and she quickly snatched it away.

"I believe the lady said no." Renee heard someone say as she turned to the side and saw a man make his over to them.

"Get outta here and you better not bother her again!" The man grabbed the drunk and pushed him away.

"Man fuck you then!" the drunk yelled as he walked away stumbling over tables and chairs.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" the man asked.

"No I'm ok. Thank you for helping me get rid of him." Renee said rubbing her arm as she looked up at the man who she couldn't help but notice had the most gorgeous green eyes. She almost felt herself getting lost in them. He was very attractive and had a killer smile. Not even Renee could deny that he was cute as hell.

"No problem. So what's your name?" the man said smiling as he sat down on the stool.

"Renne Young."

"Oh you're the new backstage interviewer for WWE aren't you?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" she asked confused.

"News travels fast around the locker room." he answered chuckling. "It's worse than TMZ."

Renee laughed. "Oh, you're a wrestler or what?" she asked as she sat back down on the stool next to him.

"Yeah I am. I'm Dean Ambrose." He extended his hand to shake hers.

Renee couldn't believe it. _This _was the Dean Ambrose. The one that everyone described as creepy and weird. She saw him as the complete opposite of that so far. She was shocked considering she was afraid of running into him. Now she found herself almost having a middle school crush on the guy.

"What's the matter?" He asked. "Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh umm yeah I'm fine." Renee responded snapping out her thoughts.

"Oh I get it. People have told you about me right?" He put the air quotes up when he said "about me". Let me guess, they told you I'm a psychopathic anti-social weirdo right?"

"Umm, yeah?" Renee answered truthfully.

"Well Ms. Young I'm glad I can confirm for you myself that I am not like that. That's just part of my character on TV and sometimes I carry that over backstage but that's not how I really am. I do admit I'm a bit anti social though. I don't communicate with people so much unless I have to. To tell you the truth, I'm even a little shy sometimes. Oh and I admit I have a sweet and sensitive side" he added winking a her.

Renee blushed a little. "Really?" Even though she asked, she believed him. It was hard not when he had the most sexiest voice she had ever heard and he was looking straight into her hazel eyes. _I can't believe I just described a guys voice as sexy._ Renee thought to herself. _I really do have a crush on him. Nobody must know about this._

"You don't believe me do you? I guess I'll just leave you alone then." He was about to stand up until Renee grabbed his arm. He felt something strange when he felt her hand on his arm. He had never had that feeling before. He couldn't describe it. _Why am I acting like this? She's just a girl right? Do I actually have a crush on her?_ Nah_ no way. I just met her. _He tried to convince himself he was just helping her out to be nice but when he looked deeply into her hazel eyes he confirmed it himself. _I like her. _He told himself in his head.

"No, no. Don't go. I believe you. honestly." Renee said.

"You do?" Dean was surprised. No girl ever believed him and they would always leave.

"Yes I do." she assured him.

"Wow." he said.

"What?"

"You're the first girl who has ever believed me about how I really am."

"Really? So I guess that makes me special huh?" Renee said with a flirty look in her eyes as she sipped on her lemonade that she barely noticed had been sitting there since she started talking to him. _What is wrong with me? Did I actually just flirt with him? Dam, who knew I had it in me? I certainly didn't. What is he doing to me?_

_"_Yeah..it kinda does." Dean said in a serious voice. They locked eyes and couldn't keep them off each other and couldn't stop smiling. He loved her smile and vise versa.

"So, did you come here with the rest of the divas?" Dean asked as their gaze finally broke.

"Yeah I did. They are so wild. Something I'm not." Renee said with a chuckle.

"Oh I see. So you're like me?"

"In a way." she smiled and he smiled back.

"Renee let's go!" AJ yelled to the bar not noticing who Renee was talking to as she was distracted by CM Punk giving her kisses all over the place.

"I gotta go." Renee said standing up. "It was really nice talking to you."

"It doesn't have to stop here. How about I about I give you a ride back to the hotel." he asked hoping she would say yes.

"Oh I don't know Dean." In reality she wanted to badly. Not just to talk to him more but also cuz she didn't want to deal with the divas since they all seemed pretty drunk at this point. They guys, not so much considering they had to drive.

"C'mon, I have my own rental car. We're staying in the same hotel anyways. Why not?" He pressed shrugging his shoulders.

"Well ok then." she finally said.

"Great, let's go.

They walked out of the club and Dean walked her over to the bus so she could grab her bags. Renee was relieved nobody was on the bus yet. She didn't want to explain who she was leaving with. She knew they would all judge Dean. Even though nobody would probably ask considering they were drunk.

"Ok, I got all my stuff let's go." She said walking down the step of the bus.

"Here let me help you out." He grabbed one of the bags in her hands and their fingers brushed against each other for a second and they froze all of a sudden getting lost in each others eyes again, smiling. They snapped out of and headed for Dean's rental car. Dean put all her bags in the trunk then went to open the passenger door for her.

"Such a gentlemen." Renee chuckled as she got in the car.

"Always." he responded as he shut the door then made his way to the driver's side and got in.

"Are you ready?" he asked as he was about to put the key in the ignition, until Renee stopped him.

"Wait." she whispered looking at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked confused turning to look at her. "Did you forget something?"

"No." she said sternly.

"Then whats the problem?"

**Please review and tell me what you think. What do you think is wrong with Renee?**


	3. Chapter 3

Dean just sat in the driver's seat and stared at Renee who wouldn't answer him. She was looking down the whole time.

Dean sighed as he knew what was going on after a few moments of silence. He was used to it. "You don't trust me do you? You don't wanna leave with me."

"Umm, it's not like that Dean. It's just..I don't know." Renee wasn't sure what it was but something inside told her not to leave with him. She wasn't sure if it was because the judgements that other people made of him were making their way into her brain. She was hoping it wasn't that because she didn't want to doubt his sincerity and certainly didn't want to hurt his feelings. She had to do it. "Maybe I should just go back with the girls on the bus. I'm sorry it's not-"

"It's ok I'm used to it." Dean said cutting her off as he got out of the car and opened the trunk to get her things out. Renee just sighed as she felt horrible knowing she hurt his feelings. She got out and grabbed her stuff and started walking. Right before Dean was about to get in the car Renee turned and apologized again.

"Don't worry about it." he responded sternly as he got in and drove away as she just stood there looking at the car until disappeared around the corner of the building. She turned back and made her way back to the bus. She rolled her eyes as she could hear the laughs of the divas inside of the bus already. She went in and the only one to acknowledge her was AJ.

"Renee, where were you? We almost left without you." AJ said from the couch.

"Sorry, I was in the bathroom." Renee lied.

"Oh. Is that why you have all your stuff with you?" AJ said trying to clarify noticing that Renee was lying.

"I umm, well-"

"You almost left with him didn't you?"

Renee was shocked. AJ knew. She knew they were talking. How? Renee thought she was too busy with her boyfriend.

AJ turned to the other divas when Renee wouldn't answer.

"Nikki, is there a private room in here? I wanna talk to Renee about something important."

"Yeah sure. There's only the bedroom all the way in the back if the bus. You can go in there." Nikki smiled. AJ grabbed Renee's hand and she pulled her forward heading to the small bedroom.

"Oh but don't sit on the bed cuz..well you know what I mean." Nikki said laughing as all the others catched on and started whistling and oooing.

AJ and Renee went in and AJ closed the door. They sat on the ground comfortably as they knew a lengthy conversation was coming.

"Spill." AJ said crossing her legs indian style like her boyfriend CM Punk.

"Spill what?" Renee played dumb.

"Renee I'm not stupid.. I know it looked like Punk was distracting me back at the club but I still noticed who you were talking to. I wasn't _that _distracted. Now talk."

"We were just talking?"

"Just talking? To him? Why?" AJ asked curiously.

"Why should I bother telling you? You're just gonna judge him like everybody else does." Renee said coldly.

"Hunny, that is the last thing I would do trust me. I know how it feels. I just found it weird that you would be talking to him that's all. And plus I'm nosy, I admit." AJ said smiling.

"Well, he sort of saved me from this drunk guy and-" she paused replaying in her head what AJ just said. "Wait, what do you mean you know how it feels?"

'Well believe it or not. A lot of people judged Punk too. They kinda still do and when I started talking to him everyone would tell me to stay away from him and to stop talking to him. They would judge him without even knowing him and they would do it right in front of my face too. Is that what you think is gonna happen with you and Dean?"

"Well yeah, that's exactly it. I mean I admit I believed the stories at first but when I started talking to him, I found out he was the complete opposite."

"Yeah, exactly how it happened with Punk." AJ chuckled.

"Did the judging ever stop?" Renee asked.

"Eventually yeah. When people saw that we actually got together and that we lasted, it died down."

"Oh."

"So, if you know he isn't like people say he is, why didn't you leave with him?"

Renee sighed. "To be honest, I guess I'm just afraid to get too close too fast. I mean, I talked to him for a little while and I fell to like him quickly and I almost never do that. I felt very comfortable talking to him and I did stuff I never knew I had in me to do."

"Like what?" AJ asked confused.

"Like, flirt with him so easily and accept the car ride that I later backed out of. Normal me wouldn't have done that. He brings out a different side of me."

"Yeah but sometimes that could be a good thing. Maybe the side of you that he brings out is probably the best for the both of you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you say you feel so comfortable with him and that normal you wouldn't have done none of that. If it wasn't for that new side of you, you would possibly be missing out on a great thing here. You get me?"

"Yeah I guess." Renee knew AJ was right. Dean made her feel like a different women. A better person and more free. Something Renee never thought a man would ever be able to do. Her shyness even flew out the window. She realized part of her normal self snuck in which is why she backed out of the car ride.

"And plus, maybe this new side of you could become normal you within time." AJ said nudging Renee's knee.

"You're right. I need to stop being afraid and let this new me out in the open."

"That's the spirit!" AJ said cheerfully.

"Now, I just have to apologize to Dean. I really hurt his feelings when I backed out." Renee knew she had to talk to Dean tomorrow morning before they left for the next city.

"I'm sure he will understand." AJ said as they felt the bus stop. "I guess we are here."

"Good. I'm exhausted. Oh and AJ, thanks so much for the talk. I really needed it."

"Aww no problem. That's what friends are for." AJ said hugging her new best friend.

Renee smiled as they made their way out the bedroom and out the bus. AJ and Renee decided to travel together whenever AJ couldn't ride with Punk so they checked into the same room. They were so tired that they went straight to their beds and fell asleep fast.

**Authors Note: Please review! Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Renee woke up to the sound of the shower running. She looked over to the clock and it was 8 A.M. She grabbed her cell phone to check if there were any missed calls or texts. There weren't.

"Hey you're awake." AJ said walking out of the bathroom drying her hair with a towel.

"Yeah a couple of minutes ago." Renee responded.

"So, are you gonna go talk to Dean?"

"Yeah but I don't know what room he's in."

"No worries. Punk sometimes rooms with him. I'll call him and ask him if he knows. She dialed Punks number and put the phone on speaker.

"Hey baby." Punk said as it sounded like he was yawning.

"Hey sleepy head." AJ said laughing.

_I wish I had relationship like that. _Renee though to herself.

"Did you room with Dean last night?" AJ asked into the phone.

"No, we were but when he got to the hotel he requested his own room. He looked pissed.''

When Renee heard that she hung her head low as she felt ashamed that she was the reason why Dean was acting that way.

AJ immediately noticed Renee's reaction. "Umm yeah, strange. Listen do you know what room he is staying in?"

"Why do you wanna know?" Punk asked as he was very curious as to why his girlfriend wanted Dean's room number.

"Cuz umm..." AJ didn't wanna say it was for Renee. She didn't think it was her place but Renee gave her the "it's ok'' look.

"It's for Renee. She really needs to talk to him before we head out to the next city.

"Oh ok. He's in room 806 on the 6th floor.." Punk answered.

"Ok thanks babe. I'll go to you room in a couple of minutes ok?"

"Alright, love you."

"Love you too." AJ said blushing as she hung up the phone.

"You guys are cute." Renee said smiling at AJ.

"Aww thanks!" AJ blushed even more. "So are you gonna go now?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, Ima go to Punks room and we'll meet up here at 11 to get our things packed up. We'll sort out our flight situation then.''

"Ok see you then." Renee said opening the door, giving AJ a wave goodbye then heading to Dean's room. She was hoping that when he opened the door and realized it was her, he wouldn't slam the door in her face or yell at her. She really didn't want him to be mad at her. She headed inside the elevator and pushed on the button that said '6th floor'. The doors opened and she made her way through the hallway looking for room 806. She finally found it. She stood there and hesitated a bit to knock. _Oh well. Here goes nothing. _She gave the door three short knocks.

No answer.

"Um Dean, it's Renee. Please open up. We need to talk." Renee said loud enough for him to hear. Almost immediately the door flew open and there stood Dean. Renee noticed he gave her a soft smile. She wasn't expecting that to be quit honest. She thought he would be angry at her.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes of course come on in." Dean said as he moved to the side to let her walk through.

She walked in and sat on the bed. "I'm really sorry Dean." she said looking at the ground while playing with her fingers.

"For what?" Dean asked sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Don't act like you don't know Dean. You know what I'm talking about." Renee said almost angry at the fact that he was pretending like everything was ok. Dean just sighed. Renee's voice went soft again.

"It's not that I didn't trust being in th car with you or that I thought you would do something to me. I guess I was just scared."

Dean let out a soft chuckle. "Scared of what? You just said you weren't worried about me doing something to you so what were you scared of? He asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"I was afraid that I was moving too fast." she said looking up at him.

"Moving too fast? Renee, I was gonna give you a ride here. It's not like we were gonna sex or anything." Dean said.

"Well, to tell you the truth, if I wouldn't have backed out of the ride, we probably would have gotten close." Renee admitted.

"What? What do you mean by that?" Dean couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Last night, I did things I never thought I would have the courage to do. For one, I flirted with you without any hesitation then I accepted the car ride. Normally I wouldn't accept a car ride for anybody. Nor would I flirt with a guy. At a club at that. I guess with you I did those things because I really like you and you bring out a different side of me. Which I enjoy by the way. If I let you do that, I would probably let you do more. I'm sure of it. You have _that_ effect on me." She confessed.

"Y-you like me?" Dean asked shocked that she said it before he did.

"Yes I do. And I know it seems crazy cuz we've known each other for half a day but I could see myself going all the way with you when the time is right you know? In that half day I realized I had another side of me that I like so much better than the normal me. And the only way for me to stay that way is to be around you." Renee said smiling at him.

"Well since I like you too I don't think that will be a problem." Dean said smiling as Renee noticed his dimples that she found to be adorable.

"Really?" She asked. He nodded.

"Really. And plus, there is no moving too fast here. If you do something, you do it cuz you feel it's right and because you want to. And you control the pace here Renee. Not me."

"Really?" He nodded again.

'Well for one, I would like to go on an actual date with you." she said laughing.

"Done. Name the time and place."

"Surprise me." she said wrinkling her nose playfully.

Dean laughed. "Well ok then. How about after the smackdown tapings?"

"Sounds good." she answered. "Well I gotta get going. I have to meet up with AJ back at the room to see who is traveling us this time.''

''Why don't you fly with me today? Well, if you want."

"Seriously?" Renee asked excited.

"Yeah." Dean assured her.

"I would love to."

"Great then we'll meet up in the lobby at 11:30?"

"Sounds good." Renee responded as she gave Dean a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes for a second as she felt comfortable in his arms. She could get used to this. She felt Dean's hands go down to settle on her waist and she smiled. They finally pulled away and smiled at each other as Renee made her way out the door. "See you in a minute." she said.

"Alright." he responded with a smile. Renee started walking as Dean stepped out and watched her get in the elevator before closing the door and starting packing all his stuff. He was smiling like a middle school kid who just got a hug from his crush.


	5. Chapter 5

Renee entered the hotel room with a big smile on her face. She was glad that Dean understood her and was able to clarify everything. She was also excited about the new her she found in herself thanks to Dean.

"Hey how did it go?" AJ asked as she was zipping up the last of her luggage.

"Awesome! He understood like you said he would. We are on the same page and now we are actually gonna go on a date!" she explained happily.

"Aww I'm so glad everything worked out." AJ said giving her a hug.

"Yeah and that's because of you. Without your advice I wouldn't of had the courage to talk to him."

"Ahh, it was nothing. So anyways about the flights I-"

"Oh don't worry about it, I'm gonna fly with Dean."

"You are?"

"Yeah, he asked me if I wanted to and I accepted. I figured you and Punk would want some alone time anyways."

"Well, you don't bug us Renee but if you wanna go with Dean that's fine" AJ smiled.

"Thanks." Renee said as she began to pack her luggage quickly. When she finally did, her and AJ both made their way down to the lobby to check out. After they were finished, they waited for Punk and Dean to come down. The elevator doors opened and out came walking Dean and Punk talking and laughing. Renee loved seeing Dean in a good mood. His smile was also to die for. And let's not mention those dimples that turned Renee completely on. The guys checked out then went over to them.

"Ready to go?" Dean asked as he approached Renee.

"Ready."

"Alright, see you guys later." Dean said.

"Bye guys." Punk responded. AJ and Renee smiled and waved bye to each other as the left for the airport in separate cars.

While they were driving Renee rested her head on Deans shoulder as sleep was catching up to her. Dean smiled he loved the way Renee rested on him. He felt like she really did trust him fully now and he couldn't have been happier. They soon arrived at the airport and boarded the plane with their tickets already in hand. They settled down in their seats as it was going to be a pretty lengthy flight. Once again, sleep caught up with Renee and she again rested her head on Dean shoulder. He raised his arm up and pulled her closer by her shoulder so she could be resting his chest.

Renee smiled. "Thank you."

"My pleasure."

**5 hours later...**

Finally they mad it to the next city and Dean and Renee headed straight to the hotel to check in as they needed to go to the arena for the smackdown tapings right afterwards. After signing a few autographs they finally made it in.

"Do you wanna share a room?" Dean asked a little hesitant. Renee gave him an unsure look.

"No worries, I won't try anything. Remember what I said earlier?" Renee nodded.

"Plus, there are two beds. C'mon just share with me. Punk and AJ are mostly likely sharing this time." he pressed as he grabbed her hand.

"Ok." Renee said as she actually did want to share a room with him. Just to get to know him better. They went ahead and checked in, went to their rooms, settled their stuff in and headed back out going to the arena for smackdown. Once they got there, they hugged and Dean went to the mens locker room while Renee headed to the divas locker room.

"Sup boys!" Dean yelled as he entered the locker room which was only being occupied by his partners Seth and Roman at the moment.

"Hey. Why are you in such a good mood?" Seth asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"No reason." Dean lied. His partners only saw the tough side of him and he was a little weirded out about showing them the soft, mushy, lovey-dovey side that Renee managed to get out of him.

"It's a girl isn't it?" Roman said laughing and nodding his head. "What ring rat is it this time?"

"She isn't a ring rat Roman! She's different. She's actually somebody." Dean responded annoyed.

"Sheesh, sorry. Who is she anyways?" Roman continued.

"The new backstage interviewer, Renee Young."

"That hot piece of ass?" Seth said.

"Don't call her that dumbass!" Dean was getting annoyed at his partners choice of words.

"Since when do you defend her? Or any girl for that matter?" Seth asked crossing his arms.

"Just shut up already." Dean responded as he headed for the bathroom. Roman and Seth just shrugged at each other.

Meanwhile Renee went into the divas locker room that was empty...for now. She settled her things down and went to hair and make-up. She knew she was going to interview someone she just wasn't sure yet as the producers were still discussing. The show didn't start for another hour and a half. Getting finished her hair and make-up, she headed to catering as she was starving. She looked at all the food deciding what to get.

"Hey there beautiful." she heard as she turned around and saw Randy standing there doing the usual umcomfortable staring.

_Oh great._ She thought to herself.

"Watcha doing?" Randy asked as he walked close and stood next to her a little too close. Renee moved more the side.

"Looking for something to eat." Renee responded not making eye contact.

Cool I guess. listen, I was wondering if you wanted to get together after the show tonight and do something." he asked as he once again moving closer to her only to have Renee move away again.

"Sorry I can't. I'm busy."

"With what?"

"Just something I have to do." She was about to walk away until he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Let me go." Renee winced as Randy tightened his grip.

"Just blow off whatever it is you are doing and go somewhere with me." Randy said he pulled her forward to his chest.

"I said no Randy. Let me go."

"Not until you say yes."

Renee was stuck. She was afraid this day would come. After she noticed the way he looked at her the first time they met, she knew it wouldn't be the last. She tried moving her wrist around so Randy could let her go but he wouldn't. He was too strong.

"Hey! Let her go!" someones voice said. Renee knew immediately who it was and she felt relieved but also nervous...

**Authors Note: Uh oh! Who could that be?**


	6. Chapter 6

"Stay out of this Ambrose." Randy said with intensity in his voice.

"Don't think so." Dean said as he stepped in between Renee and Randy. "Get lost or else."

"Or else what?

"Or else I'll kick your ass just like I will do at Wrestlemania."

Randy laughed loud. "We'll see about that Ambrose. See ya later Renee." As soon as he said that, Dean pushed him away.

''Fuck off and don't come at her again or I'll hurt you!'' Dean yelled as Randy walked off laughing and whistling.

"Are you ok?" Dean turned to Renee.

"Yeah. That's the second time you save me." Renee laughed slightly.

"And it won't be the last." He cupped her cheek and caressed it with his thumb. Renee looked to the ground as she blushed. A producer passed by and let Renee know she was gonna interview AJ Lee, Dolph Ziggler and Big E Langston. Right after, another producer came and told Dean him that he and his two other partners were gonna attack Randy to build up the wrestlemania match more.

"I think I'm gonna get a kick out of beating Randy's ass infront of hundreds of people." Dean laughed.

"Yeah. Just be careful ok." Renee looked up at him.

"Always." he said. "By the way, we are still on for tonight right?"

"Of course." Renee smiled and she ran her index finger down Dean's chest while looking at it.

You like?" Dean joked.

"Maybe." Renee winked at him and walked off. Dean laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. _This girl was something else._

Renee sat in the women's locker room watching Randy's match. Not to see him but to see Dean work his magic. She knew he was worked up and wanted to get his hands on Randy but she was hoping he wouldn't go too far and go off script. Randy finally got control of the match against Antonio Cesaro. He got that look in his eye and started hitting the mat leaning on it slitherly setting up the RKO. Suddenly, Sierra...Hotel...Inida...Echo...Lima...Dealt...SHIELD. Randy looked into the crowd and saw The Shield making their entrance through the crowd. Dean was the first one to jump the barricade. He had a crazy look in his eye as he slid into the ring and immediately started attacking Randy with everything he had. Renee cringed every time Dean threw a punch. They were real punches and Randy started bleeding. Seth and Roman attacked him as well but nothing but fake punches. When they realized Dean's punches were anything but fake they tried to pull him back but couldn't. Then Sheamus and Big Show's music hit which was in the script but instead of attacking them they just tried to get Dean off of Randy. Soon security stepped in when the others weren't enough. They had to cut to commercial immediately.

Renee was pacing back and forth in the locker room glancing at the screen. She saw that security and the other wrestler managed to get Dean off of Randy. He had some blood on his hands. Renee saw security take Dean up the ramp and she headed out the locker room to go find him. She walked down the hall and immediately saw all the commotion outside of the gorilla. As soon as she Dean she ran to him.

"Dean!" she looked in his eyes and saw that he was still angry. "You need to calm down. I told you to be careful."

"I was. Nothing happened to me." Dean responded breathing heavy.

"Ambrose! Boss wants you immediately!" the producer yelled.

Dean looked down at Renee and kissed her forehead. "Get your stuff and wait for me outside. We can still go on our first date right?"

"I don't know Dean..." Renee was a little concerned as she witnessed Dean's really bad temper for the first time. She was frightened. He had made another man bleed. She knew it was to defend her but it still scared her a little.

"I understand." Dean walked off before Renee could say anything else. She sighed and went back to the divas locker to gather her things. She had done her interviews already and she just wanted to get the hell out of there. She went in and grabbed her stuff without saying a word to AJ or anybody. She felt all the divas stare at her but she just took off before they could ask her anything. She walked off and remembered that she got there with Dean and that they also got a room together at the hotel. She could have asked AJ or any other diva for a ride but she just decided to wait for Dean outside like he told her. She was curious to see what kind of punishment the authority would give him if any. After 20 minutes he finally came out with his luggage in hand.

"Hey." Renee said as soon as she saw Dean walk out the door.

"Hi."

"What happened? Did you get punished?" Renee walked up to him.

"Fined. They didn't suspend me since I'm in a group with Rollins and Reigns. They didn't want one of us missing." Dean said looking at the ground.

"Oh."

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For losing my temper like that. I just wanted to defend you that's all. I guess I lost control of myself."

Renee was glad that Dean was apologizing but she still wondered if this was something that would always happen when Dean got angry. She would have to stick around to find out.

"It's ok. I appreciate you defending me I just got a little freaked out."

"I don't blame you." Dean said still looking at the ground. Renee cupped his cheek and tilted his head up.

"I'm fine now. Don't worry." she said softly. She leaned over and kissed him on the corner of his lips. Before he could lean in and kiss her lips she moved back looking out into the parking lot.

"You look tired. Wanna go back to the hotel?" she asked looking back at him.

"I was looking forward to going out with you but I have to admit I am drained."

"Don't worry about that. We'll do it another time. You need rest. Let's go." Renee smiled as she helped Dean with his bags as much she could since she had her bags as well.

Once they got to the hotel Dean grabbed some clean clothes and headed to the bathroom for a shower while Renee layed on her bed looking through her text messages. She received one from AJ.

AJ: _Are you ok? I saw what happened with Dean and Randy._

Renee texted back: _Yeah I'm fine. I'm back at the hotel with Dean. They just fined him. Everything is ok...for now"_

AJ: "_Ok well get some rest. Good thing everyone flies back to their own homes tomorrow morning. We have 4 days off."_

Renee: _Yeah good thing...goodnight._

Ending the conversation Renee slouched down on her bed and closed her eyes. Not to sleep but to think. She couldn't believe she started thinking of Dean knowing he was in the bathroom showering. She was thinking about what he did to Randy. He was willing to break the rules in order to defend her. It made her think of what else he would do to defend her honor. They weren't even together and he saved her twice. _Why did he do it? Does he have true feelings for me. _She knew he liked her but did he have true feelings for her. She didn't know but she was hoping he did considering she had feelings for him. She heard the bathroom door open and sat up on the bed and saw him walk out drying his hair with a towel.

"You can take a shower now. Sorry I hogged it first. I was all sweaty and uncomfortable." Dean said.

"Nah it's fine. No worries." She grabbed her clothes quickly and headed to the bathroom. While glancing at Dean's wet hair she couldn't help but notice how much hotter he looked that way. She shook her head slightly and closed the bathroom door.

Dean layed on his bed while Renee showered. He was surprised at himself for breaking the rules over a girl. Over Renee. Sure he had that 'I don't give a fuck' attitude but he never thought he would break the rules of a company he worked so hard to get to and risk getting fired or something like that. But he did vow to himself that if he ever needed to defend Renee from scumbags like Randy Orton, he would do it. Even if it mean breaking the rules. He sighed as he realized he had true feelings for this girl. He never thought he would but it happened and he hoped Renee had feelings for him too. He wanted nothing more than to tell her how he felt but he was never a guy who expressed his feelings the right way and he did tell Renee that they would take things at her pace. He actually had patience for her. Another thing Dean never thought he had with a girl.

Renee got out of the shower, got dressed and walked out of the bathroom finding Dean laying down oh his bed.

"You know I would it again right?"

"Do what?'' Renee asked confused as she sat on her bed facing Dean while drying and combing her hair.

"Break the rules to defend you."

"You're crazy. You would get fired. Why would you risk your job for someone like me? I'm nothing to you." Renee said in a cold tone. She didn't know why it came out that way but it did. She knew Dean cared about her but if he ever got fired over breaking the rules for her, she would never be able to live with herself.

Dean got up from his bed and sat next to Renee and grabbed the comb for her hand and started combing her hair. "See, that's where you are wrong." he stopped combing her hair and turned her around to face him. "You are something to me. Someone who I'm willing to break the rules for."

He spoke in a low tone voice that gave Renee goosebumps. She looked to the side as he spoke.

"I've told you before but I'll tell you again. I really like you and I would anything to protect you."

Renee couldn't help but shed a tear. She has never heard someone say that besides her parents. The protection part of course.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked as he wiped the single tear from her cheek.

"Believe it or not, no guy has very told me that before and actually meant it."

"Do you believe me?" he asked as he caressed her cheek with his thumb.

Renee just looked over at him and stared deep in his eyes. She wanted to say yes but nothing would come out of her mouth. Her insecurities came back.

"Can I prove it to you?"

"How?" Renee whispered.

Dean leaned in and pressed his lips on hers. He loved the feeling of her lips. They were so soft and he got lost instantly. Renee hesitated a bit and was gonna push him away but before she knew it, she melted into the kiss. She placed her hands behind Dean's neck and deepened the kiss. Feeling his lips on hers made her feel relaxed and sent a shiver down her spine. Dean dropped the comb on the floor and wrapped his arms around her waist as he brushed his tongue against Renee's bottom lip and soon Renee brought her tongue into the mix as well. She couldn't help but moan into the kiss. She could resist the urge. She got up still kissing him and pushed him on the bed and sat on top of him straddling him.

"Renee Renee...wait." Dean said pulling away.

"What's the matter? You don't wanna do this?"

"I do I do but don't you think we are moving too fast." Dean couldn't believe he was saying this. Usually it was the girl who said something like that. And if he was in that situation he would always persuade the girl one way or another into giving in. But Renee wasn't just any other girl. He wanted to take his time with her.

"Remember you told me that I controlled the pace here?"

"Yeah."

"Well I wanna do this. And I wanna do it now."

"Geez so demanding." Dean said and smiled as she giggled and bent down and kissed him passionately. He didn't want to denying her again so he gave in.

Dean suddenly pulled away. "Wait, before we do this, can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Dean was too addicted to her now. It was weird asking her this right now but he didn't want to continue this until she was officially his.

"Are you serious? You want me as your girlfriend?!" Renee asked happily.

"Yes.'' Dean smiled

"I would love to be your girlfriend Dean! Oh my gosh!" Renee couldn't say no. He was willing to do anything to protect her and he proved to her that he meant it and now they were gonna proved to each other how serious they were about each other.

Renee leaned back down and kissed him passionately again. She began to grind her hips against his and Dean groaned. He placed his hands on her hips at first then made his way up under her dress touching the outer area of her thighs and soon squeezed her ass roughly and she moaned and giggled into the kiss they were still sharing. She pulled away. "So rough." she laughed again.

"You like it?" he asked seductively.

"I do." she smiled. She was going to lean back down and kiss him but he suddenly sat up and flipped them over. He gave her a rough kiss and they both moaned into it. He lifted her dress up and she raised her hands up so he could pull it over her head. When he did, she took his shirt off. He kissed her again and struggled to take off his pants. We he finally did he unclasped her bra and threw it to the side. He layed her back on the bed. He cupped and squeezed her breasts.

"Ohh Dean!" she moaned as he licked and sucked on her nipples.

"Fuck Dean! No t-teasing. I n-need you n-now!" Renee moaned out. Dean immediately took her panties off and thrusted into her almost roughly.

"Oh! fuck!" she let out a scream.

"Are you okay?" he asked slowing down his thrusts.

"Y-Yes, Harder. Faster." Dean did what she said and went faster slamming into her.

"Ohh Dean! This feels so fucking g-good! Ohhh!" she grabbed onto the sheets as she felt her orgasm coming.

"Me too baby." he groaned as he felt her walls tighten up and they both came at the same time kissing and moaning. Both their bodies in sweat. He quickly flipped her over and cupped her ass and slightly separated her cheeks and thrusted into her again gently. He gave her time to adjust and he began increasing the pace.

"Mmm baby! Faster!" Renee moaned as she was on all fours biting into the sheets. Dean went faster and soon they were cuming again and Renee felt her second orgasm coming quickly. they soon collapsed on the bed trying to breathe normally again. Renee turned to Dean placed her head on his chest while she pulled the cover over them.

"That was amazing baby. Thank you." Renee smiled while placing a kiss to his chest.

"It was. You're welcome babe." Dean kissed the top of her head and they soon drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Renee woke up the next morning and immediately notice the empty space next to her. Dean was gone. She sighed heavy and layed in bed and looked through the window.

''Hey." she heard and she turned to see Dean walking out of the restroom.

"Hi." Renee said without a smile.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I just, thought you left."

Dean chuckled. "Why would I leave? Your my girlfriend and last night was awesome right?" Dean turned serious.

"Yeah it was. I'm just used to guys leaving the next morning before I even wake up that's all." Dean layed down and pulled her into his arms as she rested her head on his chest.

"I would never leave you Renee." He said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. Renee could only smile and hug him tight. She was relieved that he was not like the others. After all, they were officially together and she only thought he left out of force of habit. She was used to it.

"We do things out-of-order that's for sure." Renee laughed.

"Wha do you mean?"

"Well we became boyfriend and girlfriend, then we had sex, but we haven't had our first date yet." Dean laughed.

"True. I wouldn't have it any other way though. How about you come with me to Las Vegas."

"To your house?"

"Well, yeah. We have four days off. I wanna spend them with you."

"Really?!" Renee sat up with a huge smile on her face. Dean nodded

Renee leaned in and kissed him sweetly then pulled away.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Dean joked. Renee laughed and smacked him lightly on the arm before kissing him again and straddling on top of him. She deepened the kiss as she ran her hands all over his bare chest. Dean placed his hands on her hips as he groaned into the kiss. Dean pulled away before it got deeper.

"Ok ok we should shower. We need to head to the airport to get your flight ticket.

Renee pouted while crossing her arms across her chest. "Ok fine."

Dean laughed. "You're cute when you pout. You can take a shower first." He slapped her ass lightly.

She bent down and whispered in his ear seductively. "Why don't we take a shower together?"

Dean got up with Renee still straddling him and stood up wrapping his arms around her to support her weight on him and smiled. "Let's go" Deanwalked over to the bathroom kissing Renee as she had her legs wrapped around his waist.. Soon enough they showered, got all their stuff together and headed for the airport.

They boarded the flight soon enough and sat in their seats linking their hands together. The hours flew by and they finally arrived in Las Vegas. They walked out anf grabbed their luggage from their respective gates and walked out the airport.

"Who is picking us up babe?" Renee asked as she held on to Dean arm resting her head on his shoulder.

"A friend of mine. You'll see." A couple of minutes later a black Honda civic pulled up in front of them and the person inside rolled the window down.

"Someone need a ride?"

Dean laughed. "Pop the trunk asshole."

"Geez calm down you ass." the guy got out to help them with their bags. "And who is this lovely young lady?" Renee blushed

"This Renee my girlfriend. Renee this is one of my best friends Sami."

"Nice to meet you." Renee said with a smile as she shook his hand.

"Back at ya." Sami responded. "Alright let's get you guys home. I have work in an hour."

**20 Minutes later...**

"Wow. This is your house?" Renee asked as she walked in and looked around.

"Yeah not as big as others but it's enough for me." Dean smiled and shrugged.

"Are you kidding? It's perfect!."

Dean just laughed. "Glad you like it. You're stuck with me for 4 days non stop." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

''I'm not complaining.'' Renee smiled as she pecked his lips.

"Ok, so I'm going to the grocery store cuz I have no food. I haven't been here in a while. Then I'm going stop by a few other places. You can go ahead and get settled in and shower. Ok?''

"Where else are you gonna go?" she asked curiously.

"You'll see." he winked at her. ''My bedroom is upstairs all the way down the hall on the last door."

"Alright." Renee wanted to know so bad where Dean was going. He kissed her one last time before heading out the door. Before entering the car he sent out a quick text message to someone.

Before Renee headed upstairs she went and took a tour of the house on her own. She walked through the living room that had black sofas with white carpets under them. Right in front was a big flat screen TV. She walked into the kitchen that had a big marble counter top with high stools all around it. She finally made it to the master bedroom which was Deans's room. It had a big queen size bed in the middle with a dresser, mirror and two small drawers on either side of the bed and the bathroom on the left side of the room. Renee planned on settling her clothes and all her stuff out of her luggage then take a shower. She needed another one.

Dean on the other hand headed to the grocery store and bought enough to last all four days. Mostly frozen foods. He grabbed a couple of 2oz sodas and a 24 pack of water. He also added a packet of condoms into the basket. He shrugged and smiled as he grabbed them quickly. As he was walking on his way to pay, someone stopped him in his tracks.

"Hello Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Hellena, what do you want?" Hellena was someone who Dean had history with, to say the least. Everytime he saw her he always thought to himself, _'what was I thinking?!' _Of course to him he never wanted anything serious with her but she became obsessed with him and he got annoyed and kicked her to the curb. He vowed to never mess with ring rats again.

"Why so grouchy? I just wanted to say hi." she gave him a flirtatious look.

"Whatever, I gotta go." He was about to walk away but she stopped him.

"I see you got plans tonight? Who is she?" She asked as she looked in the basket and pulled the condoms out.

"None of your dam business. Stay away from me." Dean said as he snatched the condoms out of her hands and placed them back in the basket, walking away.

_This isn't over Dean Ambrose. _Hellena thought to herself.

Hellena always found a way to get to Dean and get him frustrated but not this time. He was too excited about spending four whole days with Renee. Sure, it wasn't long enough but he would take what he could get, It was the longest days off they've had in a while.

Dean paid for the groceries than headed out to his car. He drove out of the parking lot and headed to Sami's house. Once he got there he knocked on the door and Sami opened up.

"You guys ready?" Dean asked immediately.

**Meanwhile with Renee..**

She got all her clothes and hair supplies out of her luggage. Since they would only be there four days she placed her folded clothes on top of her luggage. She placed her make-up and hair supplies on top of the mirror dresser. Before heading into the shower she decided to lay down on the bes and rest for a while. The flight tired her out slightly. She layed there and immediately felt comfortable. It was more comfortable than her own bed she had at home back in New York. She rolled over onto her stomach and smelled the pillows as she could barely smell Dean's scent. He hadn't slept there in days weeks so there was barely any scent there. After relaxing a bit she finally got up and headed for the shower.

After Dean got done with the shopping for now, he headed back to the house. He walked in with all the bags and placed the groceries on the kitchen counter then placing all the food in the refrigerator. He grabbed the other bags and headed upstairs. He entered the bedroom and heard the shower running and he smiled. He looked around and noticed she had already settled in. He placed the bags on the bed. He grabbed the condoms and placed them on the drawer next to his bed. He went over to Renee's clothes and looked for a dress and when he did, he looked at the size and sighed a breath of relief. He placed the dress back and headed back to the bed. He pulled out the rest of the stuff and started placing everything the way he wanted it. He smiled being satisfied and headed to the dresser and grabbed a pen and paper. He wrote a couple of words on it and placed in on the bed. He smiled once more and headed out the bedroom and out the door of the house again. He was surprised he was doing so much but he knew it was certainly worth it.

Renee out the shower and wrapped herself on a towel. She walked out the bathroom door and noticed some stuff on the bed. She furrowed her eyebrows and stepped closer to the items. She saw a red dress that was short but not too short. Some earings and a necklace that matched and some heels as well that were spread out on the bed. She smiled instantly and shed a couple of tears. She noticed a note next to the dress and picked it up and it read:

_My beautiful girlfriend, I bought you a couple of things I thought you would like. It would be an honor if you would wear this and go out to dinner with me tonight and finally have our first date. You're right, we do things out-of-order but like I said I like it that way. Get ready while I go to the restaurant to make the reservations._

_Love, Dean._

Renee couldn't stop crying. She placed the note up to her face and kissed it lightly. She placed it on the bed and picked up the dress and admired it. Then the shoes, earings, and necklace. It was all perfect. She loved it all. She couldn't believe that Dean would go through all this trouble for their first date. She never thought in a million years that a guy would do something like this for her. She was excited and anxious as she started getting ready with the tears of joy still in her eyes.

**Authors Note: Aww! Who knew Dean was so romantic?! Renee turned him into such a softy ;) Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: I thought I might clarify some stuff over Renee's reaction to the dress. She wasn't crying over the stuff. She was crying more over the gesture. I thought I added in there that no one had ever done something like that for her so the emotional reaction was to be expected. Just thought I should clarify to one of my reviewers! Thanks and enjoy chapter 8!**

* * *

Renee looked at her reflection in the full body mirror standing in front of her. She had the dress and shoes on. She applied her make-up the put on the earings and matching necklace. She fixed her hair one more time making sure it was perfect then sprayed some perfume. She twirled around in the dress making sure she looked perfect. She wanted to look nice for her first date with Dean. She grabbed her purse and headed out of the bedroom. As she made her way to the stairs she noticed Dean standing at the bottom of the stairs looking up at her smiling. She smiled back she started walking down the stairs.

"Ready?" Dean asked as he extended his hand out to Renee.

"Ready." she smiled as she took a hold of Dean's hand. They headed out the door and into the car. They drove in silence for about 10 minutes until Renee spoke up.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Dean answered as he glanced over to her for a brief moment before looking back at the road. After a few more minutes, they finally arrived at their destination. They headed inside hand by hand and were guided to their table by the hostess who then signaled for a waitress who then took their drink orders and left them to decide what they would like to eat.

"How did you pull all this off?" Renee smiled as she looked around the restaurant that wasn't too fancy. Which was ok with her because it wasn't necessarily her scene and knew it wasn't Dean's either.

"Well, I'll admit I had some help. Sami and his girlfriend helped me out. Especially his girlfriend, with your dress and stuff. I'm glad we got your right size."

Renee smiled wider. "Thank you so much Dean. You didn't have to buy me all this, really."

"Nonsense, I wanted to. I'm your boyfriend and it's my job to make you happy."

Renee felt butterflies in her stomach when Dean mentioned him being her boyfriend. She still couldn't believe how fast this whole situation was going but she wasn't complaining. It felt right. Dean was different and now she was different despite some emotional spurt that happened earlier with the dress and stuff.

The waitress arrived with their drinks and let them know about their specials which they both decided to get. Upon awaiting their food they talked about almost everything trying to get to know each other. Their interests, likes, dislikes, and in a deeper conversation, their families.

"I wasn't really close to my mom and I never met my dad. My mom was almost never around cuz she was out prostituting herself and when she was home, she was with some guy. She never paid any attention to me so when I got a bit older I left" Dean confessed to Renee. She felt really bad hearing that Dean didn't have a good childhood back in Cincinnati.

"I'm so sorry." Renee said softly.

"Don't be. I had some issues but I think I turned out ok." He smiled reassuring her. "So what about your parents?" Dean asked as the waitress came and placed their food in front of them and left.

"Well, they are both back in Canada. I haven't seen them in a while and I probably won't anytime soon since I'm already working with WWE." Renee said frowning while picking at her food with a fork.

Dean noticed this. "You miss them huh."

"Yeah I do but I'll see them eventually and I they call me every once in a while." She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back.

"That's good. I'm glad that you're close to your family." If Dean wasn't close to his family, he was atleast glad that Renee had her parents.

They finished up their meal, Dean paid and they headed out the door and decided to take a stroll at the park. They drove there and started walking hand in hand with non stop talking, laughing, and stolen kisses. They decided to head back to the car and go home until someone stopped them in their tracks. It was Hellena.

"Hi deany boy." she said as she caressed Dean cheek with the back of her hand.

Renee's blood was boiling. _Who the hell is this?! Touching MY boyfriend._

_"_Don't fucking touch me and leave us alone." Dean said he slapped Hellena's hand away and grabbed Renee and headed for the car.

"This isn't over Dean!" Hellena yelled back.

Ignoring her, he opened the door for Renee who glared at him as she got in. He knew he owed her an explanation and he would give it to her. He got in the car on the driver's side of course.

"Who the hell was that?!" Renee asked frustrated.

"I'll explain back at home." he responded and sped back to the house as Renee crossed her arms across her chest and pouted.

They got to the house quick and go off heading inside to the living room to sit down.

"I'm waiting." Renee said calmly.

"Babe, she was just a one night stand. I met back when I was in the indies. I never wanted anything more with her but she became obsessed with me and wouldn't leave me alone. That's one of the reasons why I had moved here to Vegas and I hadn't seen her until today. I don't know how she found me.

"And that was the first time you ran into to her since we got here?"

"No. I sort of ran into her at the store but I blew her off and left. I swear. It was nothing important to me which is why I didn't tell you" Dean answered softly while entangling his finger with hers. He was hoping that Renee would believe him and understand. He didn't know what he would if she left him.

Renee sighed. "I believe you." she said as she squeezed Dean hands firmly. "But if she bothers us again, I'm going to rip her head off."

Dean chuckled. "Dayum, so feisty."

"You know you like it" Renee said seductively in his ear as she straddled on Dean lap and bit his earlobe. Dean groaned and cupped her ass and gave it a squeeze. Renee laughed and gave him a passionate kiss. He deepened the kiss as he removed his hands from her behind and placed the under her dress, rubbing his hands all over her back and lifted her dress and yanking it off her as they broke the kiss for needed air.

"I want you Dean." the blonde said as she bumped foreheads with him lightly and looked deep in his green eyes.

Dean smirked as he unclasped her bra and then pulled her into a hungrily and passionate kiss. Renee could already feel Dean's erection through his jeans as she rubbed against his groin. She placed her hands under his shirt then yanked it off as they momentarily broke their kiss then went back at it. She rubbed her hands on semi hairy chest, that she loved so much and went south to the waistband of his jeans and undid the button. She broke the kiss ans she slid off his lap and went on her knees on the ground in front of him. She unzipped his pants and pulled them off leaving him only in his tight briefs. Dean groaned as Renee rubbed her hand on his hard dick. She pulled his briefs down slowly with her teeth. She teased him by licking the tip of his hard member.

"Fuck Renee! Suck me off already." Dean groaned.

Renee giggled then took his dick into her mouth and started, up and down, up and down.

"Oh fuck!" Dean moaned as he lifted his hips slightly and tangled his fingers in Renee's blonde locks. Renee moaned as she stroked him was sucking him off at the same time. Hearing Dean's moans made her realized that he was close. She released him with the sound of a pop. She got up and stripped down her panties slowly in front of him. Dean looked at her up and down admiring her beauty.

"You're so beautiful." he said as he extended his hand which she gladly accepted. She turned herself around, her back facing Dean and she straddled him and lined his dick to her entrance. She rubbed it against her entrance before going down allowing him to enter her.

"Mmm!" she moaned as she felt Dean enter her slowly. She started moving up and down slowly then increased the pace as Dean grabbed her blonde locks and pulled them lightly.

"Fuck baby you feel so good!" she moaned.

"You're so tight baby." he responded as he felt the sweat forming on his forehead and chest. Renee rode his as she moved his hips up and down then in circular motions as she moaned loudly knowing that she was close.

"I'm..so..c-close!."

Me too b-baby." he said as he wrapped his arms around her torso and pulled her back while still riding him. He pulled her back enough to kiss her passionately on the lips with difficulty as Renee tried to turn her head as much as possible. She was close and so was he. Dean removed one hand from her torso and went to down to rub her clit. Renee lost as she came and felt her walls throb against Dean's dick. He felt it as well and cum into her as they filled the whole house with moans and groans. Both already released and trying to control their breathing, Renee lifted herself slightly and sat next to Dean as he wrapped his arms around her. Both of them still naked and Renee pulled up a blanket that luckily was handing from the couch and covered themselves with it. She kissed his chest.

"Goodnight baby." she said.

"Goodnight sweetie." Dean responded as he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

The next morning Renee woke up and looked up at Dean who was still in deep sleep. She smiled and his kiss cheek lightly as she got up carefully not to wake him and went upstairs to shower. She dried her hair and out on some jeans and a tank top. She went back down stairs and saw that Dean was still asleep. She giggled and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. As she made the eggs, bacon, and sausage, she couldn't help but think back about what Dean said about the obsessed chick. If she was still obsessed with him, she would for sure never leave them alone. She was here with Dean now but Renee began to wonder what would happen when she wouldn't be able to come with Dean on their days off. She did live and New York and she wouldn't be here all the time. Not that she didn't trust Dean. She didn't trust that crazy bitch. Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt someone wrap his arms around her.

"Mmm, morning." Dean said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed the back of her neck.

"Morning." Renee said not so enthusiastic as her thoughts still lingered in her head. "I'm making breakfast." she said she sighed.

"What's the matter?" Dean asked as he sensed something was wrong and turned her around to face him.

"Nothing." she answered simply.

"Don't lie."

"I'm not lying. Everythings ok." she smiled softly. She didn't want to tell Dean because she didn't want him to think she was probably obsessed like the other one. She also didn't want Dean to think that she didn't trust him because she did. She truly did.

"I love you." Dean said as he placed her blonde locks behind her ear and studied her face with his eyes.

"I love you too." She responded as she kissed his lips briefly. "Breakfast will be ready soon." she said as she turned back around to finish breakfast.

"Alright, Ima go take a shower real quick." he said as he walked backwards still staring at her with his eyebrows furrowed. He knew something was wrong with her but decided not to push her. She would talk when she was ready.

**Hot scene huh? Will Renee confront Dean about their living arrangements? Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**2 weeks later...**

Everything in Renee and Dean's relationship was going great. Renee got more comfortable with her job and was really enjoying it. Dean continued to be powerful with his two partners and were still heating up the rivalry with Randy, Big Show and Sheamus for Wrestlemania. Of course he kept his composure and stayed on script as it seemed that Randy got the message and didn't bother Renee again. They had been on the road for 2 weeks on tour and they were drained and needed rest. They were finally going to have a break. It was only 3 days but it was still better than nothing.

They had just finished up with a house show and everybody was packing up and ready to head to the airport. Renee was worried out of her mind. She had to go back to New York and check up on her apartment while Dean had to head back to Vegas. She didn't want to leave his side but she knew she couldn't go with him this time. She packed her bags and met up with Dean outside and they drove to the airport.

"I don't wanna leave you." Dean said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Right in the middle of the airport.

"I don't wanna leave either but I have to check on my apartment. I haven't been there in a month almost." Renee sighed.

"I know. I'm gonna miss you. It's only 3 days but it's gonna feel like 3 years." Dean chuckled lightly.

"Yeah it is." They heard over the speaker that the flight to Vegas was already boarding.

"Well, that's me." Dean picked up his bags.

"Call me when you land ok." Renee said as he nodded, gave her a passionate kiss and walked off. He turned around one last time and blew a kiss to Renee who smiled. She sighed and sat down waiting for her flight to board.

* * *

Dean got off the plane and felt very tired. Sami gave him a ride home again and as soon as he got there he called Renee.

"Hey babe. I'm at home already." He said over the phone laying himself on his bed.

"That's good baby. I just got to my apartment. It looks different. That's how long I haven't been here." she giggled. "Babe? Are you still there?"

"Hmm? Yeah babe I'm here. I'm just tired. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I'll let you go so you can rest. We'll talk later ok?"

"Ok I love you."

"I love you too." Renee smiled as she hung up and started unpacking.

Dean hung up and made himself comfortable in his bed. Ready to take a nap. He heard a noise down stairs but ignored it as he was too tired to even get up and check. Soon enough, he fell into deep sleep.

* * *

Renee was cleaning up her living room and then decided to stop because she was very tired. She took a shower and then got comfortable on her couch and watched TV. She was really into the show that she was watching but it didn't last long when she heard her cellphone ring. She looked at the caller I.D and smiled.

"Hey baby I thought you wanted to rest?" She heard nothing on the other end of the phone. "Hello? Dean, are you there?" Still no answer. She then heard someone breathe on the other end.

"Dean? Stop messing around. I can hear you breathing." Renee furrowed her eyebrows. _Why won't he answer? _She was about to hang up thinking he accidentally pushed the dial button while sleeping until she heard a moan.

_"Oh Dean baby! That's feels so good! Faster! Oh god just like that." _Renee couldn't believe her ears. _What the hell is going? He's cheating on me?! _Renee thought to herself as she continued to hear the moans from the girl that sounded a lot like Hellena. The moans intensified and Renee hung up and threw the phone the couch.

She couldn't take it anymore. She ran to her room and crawled under the covers and curled into a ball and started crying her eyes out. _How could he cheat on me? Why would he do this?! I was so wrong. He's just like the others. Why me? Why?! _She started sobbing hard and started banging on the bed with her fists that were gripped so tight that her knuckles turned white. She came to the conclusion that Dean was cheating on her with Hellena and he accidentally pushed the buttons of his cellphone. She had just heard with her own ears, her boyfriend cheating on her. She cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Hellena hung up the cellphone and placed it on the kitchen counter momentarily. She let out an evil but soft laugh. She didn't want Dean to wake up upstairs, where he was still sound asleep. _That'll teach you to mess with what's mine, little bitch. _Hellena thought to herself as she grabbed the cellphone and headed upstairs. She entered the bedroom and smiled while her crazy eyes roamed all over Dean's body. She wanted him badly but would have to wait until the time was right. This was only the start. Hellena tip toed to the side of the bed and placed Dean's phone exactly where she found it; right next to him on the bed. She smiled once more before leaving the room and leaving the house from the back door, placing the extra house key back in its secret hiding place. Oh how lucky that she was able to find it.

**2 hours later...**

Dean woke up from a much-needed nap and felt better physically. He grabbed his phone and checked for any voice mails or text messages. Nothing. He wanted to call Renee but knew she would be sleeping. In Vegas it was 9 at night and in New York, it was 11 at night. He decided to call her until tomorrow. He got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom for a shower. When he got out and got dressed, he headed to the kitchen to eat something. Good thing he asked Sami to but him some food prior to leaving the city where Smackdown was being held at. He entered the kitchen and noticed that one of the stools on the counter was out-of-place. He always placed all the stools upside down on the counter when he traveled. One of them was out-of-place, as if someone sat there.

"That's strange." Dean said out loud as he placed the stool in its proper place and went to make something to eat.

**The next day...**

Renee woke up and shuffled on the bed not wanting to wake up. She groaned and got up anyways and went into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and noticed her eyes were still red from all the crying she did last night. The sounds of that bitch moaning Dean's name still replayed in her head over and over. She couldn't avoid it. She still couldn't believe that Dean would cheat on her. He was doing the opposite of everything he promised her he would do. Renee decided to avoid Dean from now on. _Not that he would call me or anything. He's too busy with that whore. _She thought to herself. As far as she was concerned, they were done. Before the tears had a chance to fall, she rubbed her eyes and stripped out of her clothes and went into the shower. She closed her eyes as she rubbed the body soap all over her. This time, the shower didn't make her feel better. She got out, got dressed and grabbed a blanket from her closet then headed for the kitchen to get some breakfast. She grabbed the first thing she saw in the fridge and went to the living room and layed down on the couch and curled up under the covers, completely ignoring the fact that her cellphone was ringing. She got fed up with the ringing and grabbed the phone immediately denying the phone call without seeing who it was and sent a quick text message to AJ then turned off the phone and tossed it on the floor. She ate her yogurt as she turned on the TV. _Good thing I got two more days off before having to travel for work again. _She thought. _It's gonna be hell._

Dean gave up on calling Renee after he noticed that it wouldn't ring anymore and went straight to voicemail now.

"Why the fuck won't she answer me?!" he was frustrated and worried. He checked his call log and saw how many times her had called her. At least 15 times. He kept on scrolling down until he hit yesterdays date and noticed it said on there that he called her twice last night. Which wasn't true. He tried to remember if he did but knew he didn't. He furrowed his eyebrows wondering why it would show up on his phone that he called her when he was clearly asleep at that time, He shrugged it off momentarily and went to contacts to find Punks number and hit dial.

"Hello?"

"Hey Punk it's me Dean."

"Hey man what's going on?"

Ignoring his question, he cut right to the chase. "Dude, it AJ there with you?"

"Yeah why?" Punk asked confused as he was making lunch for himself and AJ. In Chicago it was already afternoon.

"Can you ask her if she has heard from Renee? I've called at least 15 times and she won't answer. I'm kinda worried."

"Calm down bro, let me go ask AJ." Dean sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair waiting for Punk to come back on the line.

Punk finally came back on the phone. "She said the Renee texted her a few minutes ago and let her know to not call her at all because she was very busy and was gonna turn off her phone for the next 2 days until she got back on the road again." Punk said. "Did you guys have a fight or something?"

"No we didn't! That's why it's so strange. The last time we talked it was a normal conversation. I'm worried that somethings wrong with her."

"I guess you're gonna have to wait until we head out on the road for RAW in a couple of days. At least she texted AJ telling her something. It is weird though that she let AJ know and not you."

"Exactly what I'm saying. But like you said, I guess I have to wait even though I'm going to be very uneasy. I gotta go, see you later dude. Thanks."

"No problem man. Take it easy."

Dean hung up the phone and sighed deeply not knowing what the hell was going on with Renee. Why did she ignore his calls? Why did she talk to AJ but not him? _I didn't do anything wrong so what's the problem? _He shook his head in confusion and slouched on the couch feeling defeated. He wanted an explanation from her and he was going to get it in 2 days at RAW. He felt his blood boil with anger. His anger issues were creeping up again. Ever since he started dating Renee, his anger issues had faded away. He was about to the knock something off the coffee table until he heard the doorbell ring. He growled and stormed up to open the door.

"What the fuck do you want?!"

**Authors Note: Uh oh! Who do you think is at the door? Is this truly the end of Renee and Dean? REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 10

"My, my, my, so grouchy Deany." Hellena stepped in the house and caressed Dean's cheek with the back of her hand.

"I told you to not touch me again! Get the fuck out of my house!" Dean yelled. He was super angry now.

"I don't think so Deany. I want you, and I know you want me too. Stop hiding it." She went up to him and placed her hands on his chest."

Dean just looked up at the ceiling shaking his head. He looked down at her and before he knew it, she captured her lips with his and he immediately pulled away.

"I don't want you! Get out of here!" Dean grabbed Hellena by the arm and dragged her out of the house. "Don't ever kiss me again you dam slut!" he slammed the door shut and collapsed on the couch in frustration. This was the side of him that came out when he wasn't with Renee or whenever someone pissed him off. And it was a side he hoped she would never see. He tried to calm himself by thinking about her. Her smile, beautiful hair, her nice scent. He was getting aroused by just thinking about her. He shifted trying to die down his already semi-erected member. He decided he needed to get out of the house and do something. He grabbed his gym bag from the downstairs closet and headed out the door

At the gym, he wore himself out. He did everything there was to do. He needed the distraction. He couldn't talk to Renee and it was driving him nuts. He still didn't understand why she turned off his phone without telling him. What could she possibly be doing that has her so busy that she can't even call him once? At some point he thought about flying to New York and finding out. He immediately scratched that idea off knowing it was an insane plan. He would give her space and talk until Monday. He hoped it was nothing bad.

The next couple of day have been hell for Dean and Renee. They haven't talked to each other and they both felt incomplete. Dean sent most hours at the gym. If he wasn't at the gym he was at home. He wasn't going to risk seeing Hellena if he went somewhere else. He was relieved it was finally Sunday and he would be flying out to RAW in a couple of hours. Before leaving, he changed all his locks. He knew Hellena would probably be smart enough to find the extra house key so he removed it from its place. He also asked his next door neighbor to keep an eye o the place and to call him if he saw anything suspicious. He headed out the door with his luggage, that he would need for the next two weeks and headed out the door. He drove to the airport and waited for Sami and his girlfriend to get there. Sami was going to drive his car back to his house. They finally got there and Dean handed him the keys and said goodbye. He went inside and boarded his flight. He was excited yet nervous to see Renee.

Renee was packing her things and she couldn't stop yawning. These last few nights were sleepless nights for her. No matter how much she tried to avoid it, she couldn't stop thinking about Dean. She tried everything in her power to get distracted but couldn't. Numerous times she even got sick and would throw up. She was so down, she thought nothing of it. She got all her things packed and headed to the restroom. She looked in the mirror and saw that her eyes were puffy and red. It was from all the crying and the rubbing of her eyes. She washed her face and applied some make-up trying to hide the small bags under her eyes. For the first time since getting hired from WWE, she didn't want to go to work. She knew she was going to run into Dean at some point and she wasn't looking forward to it. She would try to avoid everything and everybody. Which would be difficult to do since she interviewed Superstars and Divas throughout the show. She sighed and headed out the door. She took a taxi to the airport and boarded her flight.

Hours later, Dean and Renee landed in Detroit, Michigan for Monday Night Raw. They didn't see each other since they were on opposite sides of the airport. They each got a rental car and headed for the hotel where most superstars and divas would be staying at. Renee got to the hotel first and while she was checking in, she heard someone calling her name. She turned around and it was AJ.

"Hey Renee." AJ went up to her and hugged her.

"Hi AJ." she sighed.

"Is something the matter?"

"Nothing AJ, are getting a room with Punk? I was hoping we could get a room. I need someone to talk to." Renee said softly.

"What about Dean?"

"I just..I can't see him. Can we please get a room so we can talk."

"Alright Renee calm down. We can talk. C'mon, let's go to the receptionist and get a room together." As soon as they got their room they headed inside. Renee was relieve she hadn't seen Dean yet. She knew he was staying in the same hotel. AJ texted Punk quicky then went to go sit next to Renee on the bed.

"What's the matter Renee? I mean, first you turn off your phone for days, and tell me instead of Dean, now you don't even wanna see him and you look exhausted and like you have been crying for days. What's going on?" AJ asked concerned.

"He, he cheated on me." Renee said with a crack in her voice as she buried her face in her hands and started crying again.

"What?"

"Dean, he cheated on me."

"Wow, are you sure. I mean, how did you find out?"

"I was at home watching TV then my phone rang and it was Dean. I answered it but he wouldn't answer. I could tell someone was there because I heard breathing. I was going to hang up thinking he misdialed me when he was sleeping and then I heard someone moan his name. It sounded a lot like this one bitch that we ran into a couple of weeks ago.

"And who is she exactly?" AJ asked as she rubbed Renee's back comforting her.

"Dean said he met her when he was in the indies but he never wanted anything serious with her and she was obsessed with him. It sounded a lot like her on the phone. She was moaning his name and, they were having sex AJ. He cheated on me."

"Wow. Did you hear Dean say anything?'

"Well, no."

"Well don't you think it's weird that only she was moaning? Maybe it's a misunderstanding?"

"What misunderstanding could there be AJ. I heard it! I heard her. He obviously dialed me on accident without noticing."

"I don't know Renee. If you didn't hear him, maybe she gave him something to sleep him momentarily or I don't know. I know the kind of reputation Dean has but I know for a fact he wouldn't do this to you. You made him into such a softy and he cares about you. You need to talk to him."

Renee thought about it and it was weird that she didn't hear Dean on the phone that night. Maybe she did give him something. But how did she get his phone...how did she even get in his house in the first place? Did he let her in? She was confused more than ever and knew she had to talk to Dean, even though she didn't want to. "Maybe you're right. I'm gonna talk to him when I see him."

"Ok then. Time went pretty fast. We should probably head to the arena already. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let me just-" Renee felt sick again and ran to the restroom and threw up again like she had been for the past few days.

"Are you ok in there?" AJ asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah I'm fine." she flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth. "Let's go." she smiled, grabbed her stuff and exited the room before AJ could question her about her sickness. AJ knew Renee was dodging the question so she didn't bring it up for now. They got into the rental car and drove to the arena.

**Meanwhile with Dean...**

Dean entered the hotel room and saw a couple of superstars but no sign of Renee. He went to the receptionist and asked them if Renee, his girlfriend, had already checked in.

"Yes, she checked into a room a couple of minutes ago with another miss named AJ Lee." the receptionist informed him.

"Oh ok." he looked around and spotted Punk entering the front door. He went over to him.

"Hey Punk."

"What's up Dean?"

"I was looking for Renee but the receptionist told me she checked into a room with AJ."

"Yeah, AJ texted me and told me. She said Renee wanted to talk to her." Dean groaned in frustration. Again, Renee was avoiding him and went with AJ instead of him.

"Calm down man. Look, let's grab a room and you'll talk to her at the arena alright. Let's go." Dean only nodded.

* * *

**At the arena...**

Renee and AJ got to the arena and headed for the divas locker room. Renee got all her things settled and then someone knocked on the door.

"Renee it's for you." Alicia Fox said.

She went to the door and saw it was one of the producers of the show.

"Hey Frank what's up?" she said casually.

"Hello Renee, I just wanted to let you know who you will be interviewing today." Renee nodded. "Ok, so on the WWE App you're gonna interview Fandango and Summer Rae, then Big E Langston. On the actual show, you'll interview Sheamus alone and then The Shield. Renee's eyes grew wide as she heard the name of the The Shield.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Ok, here's your copy of the script. See you later." the producer left.

Renee looked at The Shield's name on the script over and over. _Great, just great. _Renee thought to herself.

**Uh oh! Renee has to interview The Shield! How will that go? Also, what do you think is wrong with Renee and her sickness? ;) REVIEW.**


	11. Chapter 11

Renee was currently in the locker room staring at herself in the mirror on the verge of crying. It would only be a couple of minutes until she had to interview The Shield. Saying she was nervous was pretty much an understatement. She was not ready to face Dean yet and she didn't think she could be able to handle it. But, this was her job and she had to act as professional as possible. The last thing she needed was to get fired. She heard the producer knock on her door saying that everything was ready for her interview with The Shield.

Renee slowly made her way out of the locker room and walked down the hall biting her nails. Her knees felt weak. Deep inside she was angry. She didn't want to see Dean, let alone talk to him. She was hoping that she wouldn't burst in anger during the interview. She got to the end of the hall and saw the three members of The Shield standing in place. She walked over sighing heavily.

"Hi Renee." Roman said, studying her face. Which was difficult to do since she was looking at the ground.

"Hi." Renee whispered still not looking up. Seth was about to greet her until Dean stepped forward right in front of her and lifted her chin up. Before he could say anything, she jerked her head away and walked to the camera man to get her mic and ear piece. She wanted to get this over with. She knew she wouldn't be able to get away from Dean after the interview but she would still try. The short interview was awkward to say the least. Renee was standing in between Dean and Seth. Roman was on the opposite side of Dean. When Renee asked a question directed to Dean, she made as less contact as she could.

Soon enough it was over. She quickly handed the mic back to the camera man and seed walked away. She was half way to the locker room when suddenly someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into a dark room. She knew it was Dean

Dean turned the light on and locked eyes with Renee for the first time in a while. "Wanna tell me what's going on with you?" he asked with a concerned tone in his voice.

"How could you do this to me?" Renee broke the gaze as the tears started to form.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He cupped her cheek and caressed it with his thumb. "What are you talking about?"

"How could you cheat on me with that bitch back in Vegas!" she slapped his hand away from her face.

"W-what?! What are you talking about Renee?! I didn't do shit!" Dean was offended that she would accuse him.

"Don't lie to me! When you were fucking her, you accidentally dialed my number and I heard her! I heard her moan your name Dean!" Renee let her emotions get the best of her. She tried calming down, remembering the talk she had with AJ.

"I seriously don't know what the hell is going on but I promise you that I did not fuck her. Please you have to believe me. I would never do that to you, baby, believe me." Dean was never the type to beg but in this case, Renee's opinions and thoughts mattered to him. He begged her because for once, he did nothing wrong.

"But I heard her Dean. It doesn't make sense. You say you didn't do anything but I heard her and-"

"Wait." he interrupted her. "When did you get the phone call?"

"The night we both landed home. Remember you said you were going to take a nap. About an hour later, you called me back and you wouldn't answer me at first. I was about to hang up but then that's when I heard her moans...''

"That explains it. Babe I was asleep the entire time. When I woke up I decided not to call you because I knew you would be sleeping. I looked at my phone and noticed it said that I called you twice the night before. I got confused because I know I didn't. I'm just as confused as you are."

"And then I only heard her moaning...but not you." Renee looked deeply in Dean's eyes and could tell the sincerity in them.

"See? Maybe she did something. How she got access to my phone, I don't know; but she must have done something and called you herself. You believe me right baby? Please, tell me you believe me...I know it sounds sketchy and confusing but I did not do anything."

Again, Renee could see the innocence in Dean's eyes. It was look she never really saw before but looking now, it was really hard to doubt him. The whole situation seemed really weird but she was pretty sure that Dean was telling the truth. The fact that she did not hear his voice that night, eased her as well. In a sudden instant she knew what she had to do.

"Move in with me." she asked.

"What?"

"Yeah, I want you to move in with me." She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her forehead against his. "I can't be without you anymore Dean. I want to be on the road with you. When it's time to go home, I wanna go home _with_ you. I don't wanna separate myself from you anymore. Don't think it's because I don't trust you. On the contrary, it's _her_ that I don't trust. And I know you for sure don't trust her either. Living together would make things easier for both of us. I wanna share everything I have with you. Please Deany, move in with me." she whispered the last sentence while closing her eyes pleadley.

"I would love to." he cupped her face and gave her a passionate kiss. As he pulled away, Renee gave him a weak smile. "Are you ok baby?" he asked as he noticed something wrong from looking at her face.

"Y-yeah, just feel a little dizzy..." before she knew it, everything went black.

* * *

Renee was beginning to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes lids and looked around. She noticed she was in the trainers room. She looked to her side and saw Dean sitting in a chair, holding her hand.

"What happened?" she asked holding her head.

"You fainted babe." Dean answered.

"I did?"

"Yeah, the doctor ran some blood work. He should be back soon with the results. How are you feeling?" Dean asked concerned.

"Fine. I just have a headache."

"Ahh, Ms. Young. It's good to see you awake." The personal doctor for WWE walked in with a folder in his hands and sat down in a chair next to Renee. "Dean...do you think you can give me a minute alone with Renee?"

"No." he responded sternly.

"Babe I'll be fine. You can come back afterwards."

"Fine. But you better tell me the results of the blood work when I come back." Dean kissed Renee's hand and walked out of the room shutting the door.

"He really cares about you huh?" doctor Sampson asked.

"Yeah." Renee giggled. It made her happy when other people noticed how Dean cared about her. "Anyways, my blood work?"

"Ahh yes. Renee, the blood work did confirm something. And that is the reason why you fainted."

"Well...what is it?" Renee was nervous and anxious. She was hoping it was nothing bad.

"Congrats. You're pregnant."

Renee's jaw dropped. "I-I'm what?!"

"Yeah, you suffered a common symptom. You're pregnant. You should see your doctor immediately so you can know exactly how long you are and get the proper vitamins to take. You should also let Vince know. Or Stephanie. Congrats again." the doctor got up and left the room. Dean immediately entered and sat next to Renee and grabbed her hand.

"What did he say?"

Renee didn't respond. She was freaking out. She knew Dean was going to be mad but she had to tell him.

"Renee? Did you hear me?"

"Oh umm, I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked you what the doctor told you?"

"Oh yeah. Dean please don't get mad."

"Mad? Why would I get mad? What's the matter?' Dean furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Dean, I'm, I'm pregnant. I'm so sorry. I know you're mad. You have your career to worry about. Wrestlemania is around the corner and you probably never want to be a father. I'm sorry. If you wanna leave me-" her speed talking got off by Dean who clashed his lips on hers and held her tightly. Renee whimpered as the kiss intensified. She pulled back and he smirked at her.

"You're not mad?" she whispered.

"No. I'm freaked out and nervous but I'm not mad. You're right when you said about me not wanting to be a father but all that changed now. I wanna be with you. I wanna have this baby with you and I'm going to be there for the both of you. I love you. The both of you. Yeah, my career is important to me and so is Wrestlemania but I won't let one affect the other. I will make it work. I will train hard and I will take care of you and be there for you at the same time. I promise you that baby.." He looked down at her stomach. He felt a little weirded out knowing there was a human being in there. A baby that they created. He never saw himself being a father by any stretch of the imagination but he glad he was. He was glad that Renee was gonna give him a baby. Just thought of it made his stomach do back flips. And for the first time in years, Dean Ambrose shed a tear of happiness.

"You're such a softie." Renee smiled as she wiped the single tear on Dean's cheek away. "I'm so lucky to have you."

Dean chuckled. "You made me that way and_ I'm_ lucky to have _you_." he leaned forward and gave her a passionate kiss then pulled away. "You know, I heard that when a girl is pregnant, she's always horny. Is that true?" Dean said with that famous cocky grin on his face.

"I guess we'll find out." Renee winked and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." he smiled. "I hate to leave you, but I have to get ready for my match.''

"I know. Go ahead and be careful. I'm going to talk to AJ and tell her the good news. If you don't mind."

"Of course not. Go tell your friend. I'll see you after my match. I wanna take you out."

"Where?" Renee smiled.

"Anywhere you want." Dean kissed her and then her flat stomach before exiting the room.

Renee just smiled and looked down at her stomach and rubbed it. "We are going to be the best parents to you. I promise baby." she whispered before walking out to find AJ. She would find Stephanie afterwards and tell her too. She hoped her pregnancy wouldn't be a problem and that it wouldn't prevent her from working. She knew that everyone will probably tell her take it easy and not travel so much but she was strong and she would work until she couldn't no more. She finally made it into the locker room and AJ was the only one in there. _Thank goodness. _She thought to herself.

"AJ! I have something to tell you!"

* * *

After leaving Renee, Dean couldn't stop smiling on his way into The Shield's locker room. He was going to be a father. He ran that through his mind over and over. If this would have happened sometime before, he probably would be upset but Renee helped hm mature. He was amazed at the huge positive impact that they had for each other in a short amount of time. He finally reached the locker room and entered. He saw Seth and Roman getting ready for their match.

"My boys! I have something to tell you!"


	12. Chapter 12

**(4 and a half months later)**

Dean moved in with Renee in New York and he wondered why he didn't do it sooner. They got closer and were happy as can be. His wrestlmania debut was successful and he was dominant in his stable with Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins. He was on a roll.

Renee and Dean made their way out the apartment to go find out the sex of their baby.

"What do you think it's going to be babe?" Renee asked.

"It will be a boy."

"What makes you so sure?" she laughed.

"Because, it's meant to be a boy. I'm gonna teach him everything he wants to know and tell him my secrets." Dean winked at her.

"And what might those secret be hmm?" she crossed her arms.

"Nothing to be concerned about baby girl." he reached for her hand and held it tightly.

* * *

"Congratulations, it's a boy!" the doctor smiled as she cleaned Renee up. 'I'll see you again in two weeks." Renee nodded. The doctor exited the room.

"I told you." Dean smirked.

Renee rolled her eyes and laughed. "Of course."

"I'm nervous." Dean admitted biting his nails. "What if he doesn't like me?"

"Don't be silly Dean. He is going to love you. Just like I love you." Renee wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked his lips. She smiled at him seductively. "You look so hot when you're nervous." she said as she placed her hands under his shirt and tried to take if off.

Dean laughed hysterically. "Babe, we are not having sex in a hospital room."

"Why not? We can lock the door." she went to go locker the door and layed down on the bed/chair.

Dean shook his head. _They weren't kidding about horny pregnant women. _He walked over to her and they had fast but gentle sex in the room. Dean was as gentle as he could be with her baby bump.

"I love you." Renee said a she pulled her blouse down.

"I love you too." He was about to pull his pants down until Renee stopped him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna please you now." Before Dean could say anything she took his full length in his mouth. He immediately let out a low toned groan.

"Fuck baby you're good at this!" Dean tangled his fingers in her hair. Renee moaned while moving her lips up and down his hard shaft. After a few minutes, she released it with a popping noise and licked the side of his cock and licked the pre cum of the head. She began stroking it fast with her hand.

"Oh babe...I'm gonna cum." When Renee heard that she immediately took it in her mouth and sucked him fast and hard. Before he knew it, Dean shot his load into her mouth and Renee swallowed. "Fuck!" Dean whispered. Renee released him and got off the chair. Dean pulled up his pants and put his shirt on.

"How many more times are we gonna have sex in an unsual place?" Dean asked laughing.

"Who knows." Renee winked at him. "Can we stop by to get pizza before we go home? Please! Ooo, and some chicken wings! And bread sticks!" Renee clapped her hands together. Dean laughed again and smirked. "Anything you want babe. Let's go."

20 minutes later they arrived at home and Renee was mad.

"Why were you looking at her?!" she pouted an crossed her arms, tapping her foot.

Dean sighed and chuckled. "Baby, what are you talking about? I wasn't looking at anybody."

"Oh sure. Why look at me when you can look at hot skinny brunettes walking around. You would rather look at them than at me. I look like a fat whale."

"Babe, your baby bump is not even that big and I would never look at another women that way, ever. You're the only one for me." These hormones were driving Dean crazy. Although he couldn't complain about the amount sex they had a day. Whether it was at the hotel, in a closet at the arena, in the car, at home, on the bed, kitchen table..he loved it. The jealous hormones were the ones that pissed him off but he tried to keep his composure as much as possible.

"Ok." Renee smiled and kissed him hard. She put her hands on the waistband of Dean's jeans. He knew what came next.

Dean pulled away. "C'mon let's eat first."

"No! I want you to fuck me." she whispered in his ear then pulled away. "You don't wanna have sex with me do you?" she frowned.

"Yes I do but the food will get cold." He couldn't believe he was turning her down over food.

"We can just re-heat it. Let's go. Bedroom. Now." she demanded and took her blouse off.

"Ok ok." he gave in.

**HORMONES. REVIEW.**


	13. Chapter 13

**(2 months later)**

Renee was now 6 months pregnant. She was on maternity leave and could not leave New York. She missed Dean a lot and she felt lonley in their apartment when he was traveling. And he had been traveling a lot lately. It had been 1 week since she last saw him and she missed him. The only good thing was that he did call her everyday to make sure she was doing alright. Whenever he was there, he helped putting together the nursery in the extra room they had in the apartment. It was almost finished and all they needed left was the crib to be put together.

Renee couldn't help but feel left out though; when he wasn't there. Was he choosing his career over her and their baby? No, he could never do that. It's his job and he can't leave it just like that. Renee heard a knock at the door and went to go open it.

"Delivery for a Ms. Renee Young?" the man said.

"Yeah that's me." she signed the paper and the delivery man handed her a bouquet of a dozen red roses. She smiled and closed the door. She sat down on the couch and inhaled the sweet scent of the roses. They were her favorite and she remembered mentioning that to Dean sometime ago. They were just roses but it made her feel special and she was relieved that Dean was thinking about her even when he was on the road.

Renee heard her cellphone ring and she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi baby. Did you like the roses?" it was Dean.

"I love them. Thank you Dean." Renee smiled to herself then sighed.

"What's the matter? Are you feeling pain or anything?" Dean was concerned.

"No baby. I just miss you. A lot."

"I miss you too Ren but don't worry. I'll be home sooner than you think."

"I hope so because-" she stopped when she heard someone knock.

"What's the matter?" Dean asked.

"Oh, someone is at the door, let me go see who it is." Renee got up opened the door. She didn't see anybody so she stepped out, turned to the left, and looked at the bottom of the stairs. Dean was standing there with a smirk on his face, and his cellphone pressed to his ear.

"Dean!" she smiled as she hung up the phone. Dean did the same and ran up the stairs.

"Hey baby." he hugged her and then rubbed her baby bump. He pulled away and he kissed her passionately.

"I thought you weren't suppose to come back until tomorrow." she mumbled in between kisses. She finally felt complete again.

"Well, we only had to do a backstage promo for smackdown so we pre-recorded it so we could return home a day early." he smiled.

"I'm so glad. C'mon." they walked in the apartment, closed the door, and sat down on the couch. "You must be tired." Renee said massaging Dean's neck with one hand.

"I am." he sighed and looked over to Renee. "You look even more beautiful than the last time I saw you." she giggled and awed.

Renee leaned in and kissed him deeply. "Since you're so tired, let me help you relax." she said seductively as she began to unzip Dean's jeans. Dean threw his head back, already feeling his cock going hard. Renee squeezed his length through the material before finally pulling it out. He was already hard and had precum leaking. Renee quickly licked up all the precum as Dean groaned. Renee went on her knees gently to feel more comfortable while pleasuring her man.

She settled in between his legs and teased him by flicking her tongue around the head of Dean's length.

"Stop teasing me Renee. Just do it already." he commanded. Without a warning, Renee took his whole cock into her mouth. "Fuck!" he moaned as he held onto Renee's head. He lifted his hips and his cock went deeper into Renee's mouth. He continued fucking into her mouth untill Renee released him and took his length in her hand. She stroked him slowly and then picked up the pace. "Fuck! Renee I'm so close."

"Release for me baby." she stroked him once more and then took it in her mouth again, sucking him fast.

"Oh shit!" he felt his balls tighten up and his cock began to throb. He felt it coming. He let out one last groan before exploding into her mouth. Renee moaned as she swallowed every drop of Dean's warm liquid shooting into her mouth. "Fuck baby I needed that.'' Dean smirked. Renee laughed before putting his length back into his pants and zipping him back up, then sat beside him on the couch.

Dean was still trying to control his breathing but spoke up anyways. "Punk and AJ are flying over here because they need to make an appearance at ringside."

"Oh my gosh really? I really miss AJ. I haven't seen her in forever."

"Yeah, which is why they are gonna stay at a hotel nearby here so you two can go out while Punk and I assemble the crib for our baby boy." Dean bent down and kissed the baby bump. "They are getting here tonight. Tomorrow morning they are going to their signing and then coming straight here."

"I'm so glad. Can't wait."

* * *

**(The next morning)**

"Punk just texted me. They're on their way." Dean said looking at his phone. Renee just clapped her hands in excitement. "So where are you two gonna go?"

"Probably just to the mall and to some baby stores. I wanna start looking at baby clothes."

"I want to look at them too." Dean Pouted.

"You can come with me next time babe." she laughed. "You should get the crib out-of-the-way already. It's the only thing left."

"Fine."

After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door and Renee went to go open it.

"AJ!" she screamed and hugged AJ who did the same.

"Women.." Punk said stepping inside to great Dean and then Renee.

"Can I touch it?" AJ asked jumping up and down. Renee nodded and AJ touched her bump.

"Wow." AJ whispered. She looked over to Punk with pleading eyes.

"Don't start AJ..." Punk said and AJ frowned.

''What's the matter?" Renee asked as they all sat down in the living room.

"She wants to have a baby but I told her not until I retire." Punk answered.

"Oh I see. It'll happen when it happens. Things happen at a certain time for a reason AJ." Renee said as she held onto AJ's hand.

AJ smiled and nodded. "So anyways, where do you wanna go while these two work."

"I wanted to go look at some baby clothes but we can go somewhere if you want." Renee now felt like she was rubbing her pregnancy in AJ's face considering her situation with Punk.

"No it's ok. We can go." AJ gave her a weak smile and Punk just sighed. AJ looked over at him and then got up. "Let me just run the restroom real quick. Can I?"

"Yeah, go ahead. You don't even have to ask." Dean spoke up.

"I'm gonna go get my purse." Renee said.

"Man, how fucking stressful." Punk sighed in frustration.

"What is?"

"Having a girlfriend that keeps bugging you about having a baby."

"Right. Well there's not much to do since your mind is pretty much made up but still tell her that one day it'll happen. If you just tell her no then she's gonna feel like you don't want to start a family."

Punk laughed. "I never thought I would be receiving advice from you about this topic."

"Trust me. I never saw myself giving advice period."

"Yeah but Renee changed you for the better, it looks like."

"She has. I've learned a lot and when our baby is born, I'm gonna learn even more." Dean smiled. "Having a kid changes everything but for the better."

Punk nodded and began re-thinking the whole baby thing. To say he was torn was an understatement.

"Alright we're heading out." Renee went go kiss Dean while AJ just went straight to the door not even looking at Punk. "Bye guys." Renee said waving and exiting the apartment.

"She'll come around. Don't worry." Dean assured Punk.

"Yeah...so how about that crib eh?" they stood up and made their way over to the nursery. When Punk stepped inside, he was amazed and he felt butterflies in his stomach. _Am I changing my mind? _He said in his mind.

* * *

"AJ don't worry. He's gonna come around sooner or later." Renee rubbed her back as she was letting it all out in the car. They were parked outside of the mall.

"No he won't Renee. He has mind made that until he retires. I don't want to wait that long but I guess I'm gonna have to. C'mon, let's go inside."

They got out and entered the mall. They began walking around and a few people smiled at Renee as if they were saying congrats to her with their eyes. AJ noticed and she was happy for her best friend but at the same time, she was jealous. She wanted that. She sighed at the knowing fact that it wasn't going to happen soon.

"Ooo, let's go in that one!" Renee said as they reached a store with nothing but baby clothes. They entered and Renee went straight for the clothes. AJ went over to the baby shoes for girls. She picked up a pair she really liked. They were pink with white laces. She smiled and then put them down.

"AJ looked at this baby shirt! It's so cute!" AJ snapped out of her thoughts and went over to Renee.

"Aww yeah that is cute. It says Daddy's Baby Boy. I'm sure Dean will like it. You should buy it." AJ smiled.

"I think I will...umm AJ do you think you can go buy me pretzel from the food court. I'm craving right now." she rubbed her bump.

AJ laughed and said yes. As soon as she left, she went over to the baby girl shoes she saw AJ looking at moments ago and picked them up. She didn't know why but she had the urge to buy them. "Just incase." she whispered and went to go pay for them quickly. Once she did, she shoved them in her purse. Just in time before AJ returned.

_Hopefully I won't have to wait long to give them those baby shoes._ Renee thought then went to go look at more clothes. She was in love with almost everything in there. She took a couple pictures so she could show them to Dean. That way, when they came back, they would know what to get without stressing.

AJ entered the store with Renee's pretzel. She quickly glanced over to the shoe section and noticed that the shoes were gone. _Crap, someone bought them. Oh well. _She frowned then went over to Renee.

**REVIEW.**


	14. Chapter 14

AJ and Renee made their way back to Dean and Renee's home. She was satisfied with a couple of cute outfits she loved for their baby. She was sure that Dean would love them as well. AJ on the other hand was bummed. Those pink baby shoes she liked were gone. Someone bought them. But then she realized she would have no use for them anytime soon anyways and that bummed her out even more.

They walked inside and closed the door. The boys weren't in the living room so they assumed they were in the nursery.

"AJ do you wanna come see the nursery?" Renee asked.

"Don't take it the wrong way Ren, I'm just not in the mood right now." AJ answered sitting on the couch.

Renee nodded. "I understand. Don't worry." She went over and opened the door of the nursery. The crib was almost finished. They guys were just putting the last-minute touches. "Oh my gosh. It looks great. You guys did an awesome job." Renee kissed Dean then hugged Punk thanking him.

"No problem Renee. I sort of enjoyed it." Punk answered.

''Really?" she looked at him suspiciously.

"Yup. Where's AJ?"

"Oh, she's in the living room. She didn't want to come in." Renee frowned.

Phil sighed and nodded. "Excuse me." he said and walked out.

Renee and Dean looked at each other and shrugged.

"Good job baby. Maybe I'll reward you later tonight." Renee said squeezing Dean's cock through his jeans.

"Don't start with me women." he groaned and kissed her passionately while she giggled.

"Babe?" Phil said walking into the living room.

"Hey. Did you guys finish the crib?" AJ asked, her head hung low.

"Yeah just about." he answered as he sat down next to her on the couch. He put his arm around her to comfort her. He didn't even have to ask what was the matter. He sighed hoping what he said next would cheer her up. "You know, when we were building the crib, it made me re think things."

"Like what?" AJ asked looking at him.

"Having a baby. It made me get a taste of how it feels to be expecting a baby. From a guys stand point. Having a kid helps you grow up for the better and you become a better person yourself. I don't know if you have noticed but Dean has changed a lot. And for the better."

"I have. And Renee as well." AJ said as she laced her fingers in between Punk's.

"Well, I want that." Punk said and AJ's jaw dropped.

"You-You do?"

"Yeah. Having a baby changes everything but it's worth it. Don't think I just want a baby so we can both mature, we deserve something that shows how much we love each other. And what better way than having a baby. That would be made out of love. Our love." Punk whispered and kissed her.

"I can't believe you changed your mind." AJ smiled and shed a tear.

"You can thank me for that." Dean smirked as he and Renee entered the living room. Renee and Dean sat on the other couch across from AJ and Punk.

"So..when do you guys start?" Dean grinned.

"Shut up asshole." Punk laughed.

"You know AJ, I think these guys deserve and award for their hard work today." Renee said seductively. Dean and Punk smiled at each other knowing they were about to get pleased.

AJ and Renee got on their knees and unzipped their boyfriends pants. Dean and Punk were already hard. They leaned back on the couch and enjoyed their reward.

The two couples filled the apartment with moans as AJ and Renee were pleasing their boyfriends. After a few minutes Dean cummed and squirted all his warm cum into Renee's mouth, which she swallowed proudly. Dean glanced over at Punk and AJ were tearing each others clothes off.

"Hey. You ain't fucking in front us." Dean joked.

Renee laughed after Punk and AJ completely ignored him and continued. "Oh leave them. Like we can't do the same just cuz I'm pregnant." Renee said.

"Well yeah but don't pregnant women later on don't want sex at all. Something about feeling gross or something." Dean stated. He didn't want to admit it but he was getting turned on by Punk and AJ fucking on his couch. Apparently Renee was also.

"I still have some left in me Deany." Renee smirked and started stripping off her clothes slowly. It was harder for them to have sex because of Renee's bump and for obvious health pre cautions but they where always careful.

**(The next morning)**

Dean and Punk woke up with big smiles on their faces. Boy, did their girlfriends reward them last night.

"I think this the first time we have sex with our girls in the same room at the same time." Phil laughed.

"Yup. It was great wasn't it." Dean smirked.

Just then, Dean's cellphone rang. It was an unknown number.

"Hello?" he answered. As soon as he said hello, they hung up. "That was weird." he furrowed his eyebrows but then shrugged it off.

"Who was that?" Punk asked.

"I guess a wrong number." Dean put his phone back in his pocket. "Hey, wanna take the girls out?" Dean asked changing the subject. He wanted to erase his theory of his mind before he even thought about it.

"Sure. I think we can wake them up some type of way." Punk smirked.

**REVIEW. That unknown number! Who is it?**


	15. Chapter 15

**(3 months later)**

Renee was currently in labor and she was panicking because Dean wasn't there. Luckily the house show he was attending was in New York. He was yet to get there and Renee was freaking out. She didn't want to go through it alone. Punk and AJ were there but it wasn't the same. She wanted Dean.

"Where's Dean?" Renee whined and reached her hand out.

"Don't worry he's trying as fast as he can to get here." AJ assured her and held her hand.

Renee was almost fully dilated and the contractions were getting more painful. She knew she could give birth at any moment. She was so excited to see her son for the fist time but she would be more excited if Dean was there with her.

After a few minutes, the doctor came in and told Renee that she was fully dilated and needed to push when she told her to. While the doctor was getting everything ready, Renee heard the door fly open. It was Dean.

"Dean! You're here." Renee smiled and reached for his hand.

"Yes baby I'm here. I'm here. Don't worry." Dean rushed to her side and held her hand. Dean was afraid that he wasn't going to make it. He risked a couple of botches during his match but it wasn't noticed, thank goodness. He sighed in relief and kissed her sweaty forehead while stroked her hair. "I'm here baby..."

"I love you..." Renee winced when she felt another contraction.

"I love you too." Dean smiled. He was so nervous. In just a matter of moments, he was finally going to be a father to a baby boy. He never knew he would be in this position but he was glad he was. It was the best feeling in the world and he would never trade it for anything.

"Okay Renee. This is it. I'm going to need you to push for me." the doctor said. She got into position and there were a number of nurses surrounding her.

Dean obviously wasn't an expert on this stuff but he was pretty sure there were one too many nurses in there. He shrugged it off once he heard that Renee was finally pushing. She held onto Dean's hand tightly as she did so.

"Good job Renee. Just need a couple more pushes. C'mon."

"You're doing great babe. Keep going." Dean said still stroking her hair.

"That's it. That's it Renee! Go on! I can see the head." the doctor notified her. Renee had to relax for a bit. She was tired and sweating all over the place.

"C'mon babe. One more push." Dean encouraged her. Renee nodded and pushed once more with everything she had. The next thing she heard were the cries. Their baby boy was born.

"Dad, wanna cut the cord?" the doctor asked and Dean immediately said yes. They gave him the right utensil and he cut the cord. For the first time in years, Dean was crying tears of joy as he cut the cord and caught a glimpse at his son.

Once Dean cut the cord, a nurse that had her face covered with a hospital mask came and took the baby in her arms before leaving the room.

"Hey where-" Dean was about to ask but the doctor cut him off.

"Don't worry you two. We are just going to get him cleaned up and weighed. We will bring him back to you soon." Renee nodded and so did Dean even though he was skeptical. He shrugged it off though because this was a hospital. Nothing would happen to their baby.

"Joshua."

"I'm sorry. What did you say babe?" Dean asked. He was deep in his thoughts.

"I want to name him Joshua. Do you like it?" Renee smiled.

"I love it. Joshua it is." Dean kissed her hand and sat down. He was anxious to see their baby and so was Renee. Dean kept on glancing back at the door. Nothing. Did it really take that long to weigh a baby and get him cleaned up? He looked back at Renee who was already sleeping. He smiled knowing she was exhausted. He was glad she was finally getting some rest. He kissed her softly on the lips and went to go find Punk and AJ. He figured the baby would be there by the time he came back.

He exited the room and got in the elevator. Once he got to the lobby he found AJ and Punk in an embrace. "Guys." he said which caused them to break the hug and turn to look at him. Dean noticed that AJ was crying. "What's the matter?"

"AJ is pregnant." Punk said with a huge smile on his face.

"Wow congrats you too. This day is full of baby news huh?" Dean smiled and hugged them both.

"Thanks Dean. So how are Renee and the baby?" AJ asked wiping the tears from her face. She finally got what she wanted. A baby. Her and Punks.

"Great. Renee is resting and the doctor said that they were getting the baby cleaned up and weighed. They should be bringing him up to Renee soon. We decided to name him Joshua." Dean smiled.

"Aww! Cute name. I love it. Congrats" AJ smiled and Punk nodded in agreement.

"Thanks." Dean chuckled. "So-" Dean got interrupted by the sound of alert alarms going off. There were doctors and nurses heading up the elevator and up the stairs in a hurry.

"Must be a code blue or something." Punk said looking around. Dean and AJ nodded in agreement.

"So anyways, what are you guys hoping you will have?" Dean asked ignoring the sounds of the alarms.

"Girl." both Punk and AJ said in unison.

As Dean was about to say something, he heard a couple of doctors conversation as they ran past him.

_"What room is it?"_

_"Room 402 let's go!"_

"Room 402? That's Renee's room!" Dean left a lump in his throat and immediately headed to the elevators. Punk and AJ went after him but had to get a separate elevator. Dean was hoping there was nothing wrong with Renee or the baby. He was getting so impatient as the elevator finally got to the floor. He ran past the sea of nurses and doctors. He was about to enter the room, where he could hear Renee screaming, but someone stopped him.

"Sir, you can't go in there." the nurse said.

"Yes I can! That's my girlfriend. And my baby! Let me go!" Dean yelled. He was raged and they wouldn't let him in.

"Sir, your girlfriend is in a state of shock, please you can't go in." the nurse explained softly.

"Why? What happened? Where's our baby?" he asked looking around nervously.

"Sir I'm sorry but I'm afraid..." the nurse swallowed hard before continuing. "We can't find your baby. He disappeared right after they took him out the room."

* * *

"Don't worry baby. Daddy is going to join us soon. We are all going to be a happy family. Wanna know how I know? Because that's what's supposed to happen. Destiny wants us together and that's exactly how it's going to be. I promise we are going to be the best parents. You look so much like your dad. Same nose, lips, and you even got those dimples going."

The baby cried insinuating that he was hungry.

"Don't worry baby. I'm heating up your milk. Shhh. You're as impatient as your dad."

"I love you. You are _my son. I _am your mom. Dean is your daddy of course. You are _our _son. Exactly how destiny and I asked for."

**Sorry for the short chapter guys! Next one will be longer and I will update more frequently! :) PLEASE REVIEW.**


	16. Chapter 16

"Thanks so much Vince for giving Dean and Renee some time off. I know they really appreciate it." Punk said as he was talking to Vince McMahon over the phone, outside of the hospital.

"No problem. Tell them to take as long as they need. Also, please let them know that my family and I are praying that they find their son. As well as the WWE Family"

"I will...thanks Vince...alright see you." Phil hung up his cellphone and sighed. He felt so bad for Dean and Renee. Who would be so cruel to steal a newborn baby from it's parents like that. He was hoping that little Joshua was safe, wherever he was. Punk didn't know what he would do if he was in Dean's shoes. They would probably have to tie him up to chair. to prevent him from killing someone. He got pulled out of his thoughts when he felt AJ wrap her hands around his waist from behind.

"Hey." AJ said letting out a deep breath.

"Hey...how are they?"Punk turned around to face AJ.

"They are still sleeping. Those injections really worked to calm them down and put them to sleep." AJ responded. After Dean and Renee got the news about their baby being missing, they both went absolutely crazy. What parents wouldn't? Renee was screaming her lungs out and was trying to get out of bed. The doctor was concerned about her health because she had just given birth. Even if it was a natural birth, she was still under medication as she was still sore. As far as Dean was concerned...security nor doctors could calm him down. At one point Punk tried to calm him down and Dean punched him right on the nose. The doctors decided to just inject him as well after he punched a hole through the wall. They put him in the same room with Renee considering what they were going through.

The cops and every security in the hospital were searching every inch of the hospital to see if they could find any sign of baby Joshua. Other police officers were also searching everyplace that was outside of the hospital. Everybody was extremely concerned for the health of the baby as well because he was a newborn. The lack of food would be very bad and the only thing they could do was hope that the person that had him, also had baby milk.

"What if they don't find him?" AJ rested her head on Punk's chest. "What if our baby doesn't have anybody to play with." AJ started crying.

"Don't say that baby. Don't worry...they will find him and he will get to meet our baby...promise. I wish we knew who would be capable of doing this so we could go find them ourselves." Punk knew it was going to be a challenge finding baby Joshua. New York was a large city and...it would just be extremely hard.

AJ nodded in response. She began to think and then the light bulb came on. "Babe!" She jumped out of Punk's arms.

"What? Are you ok? What's the matter?" Punk asked as he got startled by AJ's scream.

"Dean's ex!" AJ shrieked.

"What?" Punk looked at her confused.

"Dean's ex! I remember months ago that Renee told me about one of Dean's ex that was obsessed with him. That chick somehow made Renee think that she was sleeping with Dean, which was a lie. I think Renee even told me that she was stalking him and broke into his house once. I'm pretty sure that was one of the reasons why Dean moved to New York with her. What if it was her? I wouldn't be shocked if it was her! We have to go talk to one of the police officers!" AJ was panicking. She was almost sure that Dean's ex was behind it. They had no concrete evidence but it was the only suspect they had at this point.

Ok ok babe calm down. First of all, do you know her name?"

"Ugh! No I don't. Renee never told me and we can't ask her now. She is completely knocked out and so is Dean."

"Let's go talk to the police anyways and tell them what you know. Hopefully either Dean or Renee wake up soon so we can ask them." Punk said and AJ nodded. They were about to go inside but someone stopped them.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry to bother you but are you guys related to the couple that got their baby kidnapped?"

"We are their friends. Why?" Punk asked as he looked at man curiously.

"Well...I got here a couple of hours ago to visit my sick daughter and I tend to wander off a lot when I'm nervous so I somehow ended up walking to the back of the building and I saw a women with a baby and she looked kind of suspicious..."

"How come you didn't say anything sooner?!" AJ raised her voice.

"I didn't think anything of it because she had the baby in a car seat and everything. Plus, she had nurse outfit on so I figured she was bringing the baby to the parents or something. I ended up walking to the store after that. When I came back to see my daughter, she told me about what happened. I think that nurse wasn't really a nurse and she dressed like that to be able to take the baby." the man explained nervously. He regretted not saying anything sooner.

Punk shook his head and sighed. "Do you remember what she looked like?"

"I think she had greenish eyes and had light red hair. That's all I could make out to be honest."

"Let's go find the police." Punk said and all three went to go find them.

* * *

Dean sat up on the bed as he explained to the police officer and the investigator everything he knew about Hellena. He was absolutely livid at the fact that she would do this. He had no doubt in his mind that it was her. Especially from the man who saw her; the description fit her perfectly. After he woke up, he went into crazy mode again and the officer had no choice but to handcuff him.

Dean turned to look at Renee who was still sleeping. His eyes started to water again. He felt to bad that he already couldn't protect his son and girlfriend. He had noticed something odd as well when he saw a lot of nurses in the room but never said anything. Although she was sleeping, Dean could tell how broken she was...just like him. Dean could notice the tear stains on Renee's cheeks and that made him cry. He was so scared that they would never see their baby again. He brought his handcuffed hands up to the cheeks and wiped the tears from his face. He was hoping the police would do their job and bring baby Joshua back to them.

The officer and investigator assured him that they were goint to do the best they could. They released the handcuffs from Dean's wrists and exited the room.

"Don't worry man, they will find him. Just have faith." Punk said and tried to ease Dean up. Dean only nodded.

10 minutes passed and it was silent in the room. Renee was still resting and Dean, Punk, and AJ were waiting to get some news.

Dean was getting impatient and he was shaking his legs on the bed. He wanted nothing but to leave the hospital and got find Hellena and his baby by himself. He knew that Punk and everybody else would deny him that right. Everybody in the room, minus Renee jumped and got startled when they heard a cellphone ring. It was Dean's.

Dean rapidly dug into this back pocket and grabbed his cellphone. He checked the caller I.D. but it was an unknown number. He answered it almost immediately.

"Hello?" he said in anticipation and worry. He was hoping it was good news from his son. Punk and AJ joined him on the bed to listen carefully.

"Oh Deany...we finally have a family. Isn't it great? _Our_ son looks so much like you."

It was Hellena.

**REVIEW.**


	17. Chapter 17

Dean rapidly headed outside of the hospital. He was going to get kicked out for yelling anyways and he didn't want to wake up Renee and have her freak out again.

"Fucking Hellena! You better give me OUR son back or else!"

"What are you taking about Deany? OUR son is right here. We are just waiting for you." Hellena said chuckling.

"You fucking crazy psycho bitch! Give me my son back!" Dean yelled. People were staring at him but he didn't care. He was pissed off. "Where are you?!" he yelled again. He didn't expect Hellena to answer but he questioned her anyways.

"Like I'm going to tell you Deany. You need to leave that little blonde bitch and come back to me and our baby."

"First of all, don't ever call Renee a bitch and second, that baby is mine and Renee's! What is your deal here Hellena?!"

"My deal?! I'll tell you my fucking deal. You should have be with me and not her! We should have had a baby. Not you and her! We've known each other longer than you have known Renee and you are already having kids with her?! I don't fucking think so! She took my spot in your life Dean! That's my problem!"

Dean cringed as Hellena's voice got louder and louder. He hoped baby Joshua was nowhere near her at the moment. "Are you at least feeding him and taking care of him?" Dean asked as his voice got soft.

"Of course I am Dean! I'm not stupid." Hellena rolled her eyes. "I gotta go. I'll call you again soon and I hope you tell me that you have left that bitch of yours. Or else, you will never see your baby again." Hellena hung up the cellphone.

"No wait!" Dean protested but she had already hung up. He growled in frustration and threw his arms in the air. He had no idea what he was going to do. He hoped that Renee didn't wake up soon because he no idea how he was going to tell her that Hellena had their baby.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see Punk and the investigator of the case approaching him.

"So...she called you?" Punk asked and Dean nodded. He ended up explaining to the investigator every word that was exchanged between them as he wrote them down on a little notepad.

"Ok, so she said she would call you again. If we're in luck, she is calling form a cellphone which means we could trace where the call is coming from.''

"How?" Dean asked anxiously.

"We hook up your phone to one of our systems. When she calls you have to make sure that the call lasts 1 minute. That's how long it takes to detect the destination." the investigator explained.

"Wow...you think it would really work?" Punk questioned.

"Absolutely. But like I said, the call has to last at least 1 minute. We should head over to the station and get your phone hooked up and ready."

"Yeah sure, Punk do you think AJ could stay here with Renee while you come with me?"

"I don't think she will mind. Let me go tell her." Punk ran inside to let AJ know about the plan.

* * *

_(_**1 hour later)**

Dean and Phil sat at the police station along with the investigator and a couple of other police officers. They were all patiently waiting for Hellena to call back. In the mean time, Dean was trying to think of what to say to let the 1 minute go by without having Hellena hang up on him. He figured he would just ask her questions and pretend like he ended things with Renee. That wasn't really his first choice but he would do anything to get his baby back in his and Renee's arms. He would pretend about the whole thing and keep the conversation going for as much as he could. The investigator did tell him that he hoped she was nearby because if she was in another city far away, they most likely wouldn't be able to pick up the signal. Dean was praying that she was close and that finding the location wouldn't be so difficult.

After a few minutes, everybody got startled when the cellphone finally rang. Dean answered it carefully as the investigator gave him the sign that the timer had started.

"Hello?" Dean answered as he looked at everybody in the room.

"Jeez Deany. Our baby is one hungry one. He's already eating again...so anyways, did you do what I said?" Hellena asked as she placed Joshua in a crib and the walked to the living room.

"Yes I did. I broke up with her like you said." Dean lied. He looked over at the timer...30 seconds on the clock. He glanced at the investigator that motioned for him to keep the conversation going. "So what happens now? When I can finally be with my baby and you." Dean cringed at his own words.

"Well, seems like you finally saw the light Deany. I'm so glad. Unfortunately, that's not all it's going to take for you to see your baby."

"What are you talking about?!" Dean snapped. He glanced at the timer. 45 seconds.

"I'll explain some more later."

"No wait. Tell me something Hellena." Dean asked as he panicked that she was going to hang up. Once again he looked at the timer 50 seconds. Just 10 seconds were all they needed. "Do you love me?" Dean rolled his eyes. He thought it was such a stupid question but he had to drag the conversation on.

"You know I do Deany. That's why I did this for us. That's why we finally go rid of that other bitch, you know?"

"Yeah...'' Dean noticed that the investigator gave him a thumbs up. He smiled and sighed in relief.

"Well...I'll call you again soon Deany. Bye." Hellena hung up the phone and crashed on the old dirty couch.

"You got it?!" Dean asked in anticipation.

"Yes! Abandoned wharehouse...this is the street, let's go!" the investigator motioned for everybody to follow him. Dean and Punk were the first ones in the car. Dean was extremely nervous. He just hoped that they got there at a right time.

"When we get there, we have to be extremely quiet. We don't want to risk her seeing or hearing anything and then attempting to run with a newborn. We'll have people surrounding the place but it's dangerous. Understand?"

Both Punk and Dean nodded.

"We're gonna get your son man, don't worry." Punk said and Dean nodded again. After a few minutes they finally arrived at the abandoned warehouse. It was very dark outside but there were lights inside of the house so that was good. They all quickly got out of the car and approached the house silently.

They looked in through the window that contained no curtains. They could clearly see that Hellena was on the couch sleeping. Dean looked around and didn't see Joshua anywhere. He started to panick but Punk assured him that he was probably in another room.

The investigator motioned for two officers to kick the door down. He got his handcuffs ready. It was a good thing that she was asleep so they could grab her easily.

The two officers finally kicked down the door down and they startled Hellena. "Freeze!" they yelled and pointed their guns to her. She was so in shock that she literally freezed. Dean stormed inside and went into all the rooms looking for Joshua; Punk trailing from behind.

"Where is he?!" Dean was getting frustrated. They opened almost every door.

"There's still a couple more doors. Keep looking." Punk said as he tried to calm Dean down.

The next door that Dean opened was a room that contained a crib inside. He rushed over to it and there he was. His son. Baby Joshua. Dean gently but quickly picked his son up and held him firmly in his arms. "My baby..my son. You're safe now baby. Daddy is here." Dean's voice cracked as he started crying. he was holding his son for the first time and he looked healthy as could be. Punk entered the room and smiled at the sight. Dean holding his son.

"I told you man...I told you. You got your son." Punk clapped his hand on Dean's shoulder lightly.

"Thanks for everything man. I don't know what I would have done with you and AJ's help." Dean continued to cry as he studied his son's face. Hellena wasn't kidding when she said that Joshua looked like him. He definitely did but he also looked like Renee in some features.

"Don't mention it man. That's what friends are for." Punk smiled.

"Let's go see mommy baby." Dean planted a kiss on Joshua's little forehead. He finally had his son in his arms. He couldn't wait to get to the hospital and show Renee their beautiful baby.

**REVIEW.**


End file.
